


Fifty shades of Supercorp

by Misschacilops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschacilops/pseuds/Misschacilops
Summary: “She was polite, intense, smart and really intimidating.” Kara said. “Maybe too arrogant and superior and this annoyed me,” Clark laughed at her words.“But, you know, maybe I’m not a reporter or anything  but I kinda believe her… and you? What do you think?" she asked him.They stopped at the traffic lights and Clark looked at her.“I’ve learned through hard experience not to believe anything a Luthor says."





	1. First impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! This is a Supercorp fanfiction inspired by Fifty shades of Grey. I' ll take scenes from the three books and adapt them to the Supercorp. It won't be as it seem now, I mean it seems that Lena will be the dominant one but Kara will be influenced by Red Kryptonite because i know that I'm not the only one who wants her with this attitude around Lena, don't deny it!  
> So this is the first chapter, let me know what you think, leave comments, kudos and whatever you want but pls let me know your opinions.  
> A special thanks to Whitelotus5 who is my beta reader because my English really sucks :')

“Alex did some digging,” Kara said, walking fast towards her cousin.

 “What is it?” the boy asked her.

 “There was one passenger who booked a seat on the _Venture_ that mysteriously didn’t show up last minute – Lena Luthor,” Kara answered.

 “Lex’s sister,” Clark said back resolutely.

 “Yup,” Kara whispered, as they began to walk, “but Lex can’t be involved in this, he’s in prison.”

 “Congrats by the way,” she added smiling.

 “Yeah, thanks. Lex may be in jail, but his sister is now running Luthor Corp,” Clark said, slipping his hand into the left pocket.

 “Yep and she just moved to National City,” Kara informed Clark.

 

The two cousins headed to the headquarters of Luthor Corp.  The building was a huge twenty-story office, all curved glass and steel, an architect’s utilitarian fantasy with “LUTHOR CORP” written discreetly in steel over the glass front doors.

 Behind the solid sandstone desk, a very attractive, immaculate young woman smiled pleasantly at them.

 “We’re here to see Miss Luthor on the Daily Planet’s behalf,” Clark informed the woman.

 “Please, sign here. You’ll want the last elevator on the right, press for the twentieth floor,” she smiled kindly at Kara.

The woman handed them a security pass that had “VISITOR” firmly stamped on the front. Kara could not help her smirk.  Surely, it was obvious that she was just a visitor; she felt like she did not fit there at all.

 

The elevator whisked them with terminal velocity to the twentieth floor.

 The door opened and they found themselves in another large lobby, another reception area, with another young woman behind it.

 “Miss Luthor is in the meeting room, but she’ll finish soon.  In the meantime, take a seat in the lobby,” the woman said, as she showed them the way.

 “As soon as she’s distracted, try to examine her office with x-ray,” Clark suggested, a moment before Lena Luthor came out of the big grey door on the right, smiling at them.

 

“Please, come with me,” she said, “to what do I owe this pleasure?” she asked opening the office door and letting them follow her.

Kara was intimidated by the arrogant and brisk aspect of the woman in front of them.

 

Her office was too big for just one person. In front of the floor-to-ceiling windows, there was a huge modern white wood desk that matched with the coffee table and the couch.  [Everything was white except the door that was grey.]

 

“I wasn’t aboard the _Venture_ yesterday since there was an emergency regarding the ceremony I’m holding tomorrow. I’m renaming my family’s company and I had to cancel”, the woman explained calmly.

 “Ah lucky,” Clark exclaimed with a fake smile.

 Lena Luthor chuckled, she moved a lock of her hair behind her ear and then turned to him..

 “Yes, it is luck that Superman saved the day,” she said smiling.

 Clark chuckled, “Not something one expects a Luthor to say.”

 “Right, and Supergirl was there too,” Kara interrupted instinctively.

 

There was a brief moment in which Kara felt Lena’s eyes scan her carefully, “And who are you exactly?” Lena asked her as she walked away from her desk.

 Kara lowered her gaze “Um, I’m Kara Danvers.  I’m not with the Daily Planet.”

 Lena poured a glass of water while paying attention to the words of the odd girl.

 “I’m with Catco magazine… sort of,” Kara explained unsure.

 Lena turned to her perplexed, “It’s a publication not know for its hard hitting journalism… more like high-waisted jeans, yes or no?” Lena asked taking the glass of water and sitting again behind her desk in a very authoritarian way.

 Kara blushed, “I’m just tagging along today,” she answered clumsy.

 “Right. Can we just speed this interview along? Just ask me what you want to ask Mr. Kent.” Lena said,  opening a dossier on her desk.. “Did I have anything to do with the _Venture_ explosion?” she asked arrogantly.

 “Did you?” Clark asked her, shrugging his shoulders.

 Lena looked at him straight in the eyes, “You wouldn’t be asking if my last name was Smith.”

 “Ah, but it’s not. It’s Luthor,” Clark emphasized, with a sarcastic smile.

 Kara felt uncomfortable as the two exchanged words.

 Lena smiled, “Some steel under that Kansas wheat!” she exclaimed.  “It wasn’t always”, she said while her smile disappeared. Lena looked at Kara and said, “I was adopted by the Luthors when I was four,” Lena explained as Kara felt something inside breaking.  “The person who made me feel welcome in the family was Lex. He made me proud to be a Luthor,” Lena said, as she turned to the window.

 In the meantime, the two cousins took advantage of her distraction to x-ray vision her room. “And then Lex went on his reign of terror in Metropolis, declared war on Superman, committed unspeakable crimes…” Lena continued turning to them, as she grabbed a remote. “When Superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to take back my family’s company. Rename it L-Corp, make it a force for good. I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family,” Lena said and Kara smiled as she nodded.

 “Yeah,” Kara answered and Clark looked at her.

 “I know why you’re here.  A subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded on the _Venture_. This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator. I hope it helps you in your investigation,” Lena said as she offered the stick to Clark.

 “Thank you,” Clark said, taking it.

 “Give me a chance Mr. Kent. I’m here for a fresh start… let me have one,” Lena said as Kara observed her.

 Lena was different from how the media portrayed her.

 “Good day, Ms. Luthor,” Clark said.

 “Good day,” Kara whispered, as she followed her cousin. Kara felt Lena’s gaze on her until she came out of that office.

 

_Finally she was free from that agonizing embarrassment._

 

The two cousins came out of the Luthor Corp, and when they were alone, Clark spoke first, “I didn’t see anything when I x-ray visioned the room,” he said unsatisfied.

 “Yeah, me neither,” Kara said.

 “What do you think?” Clark asked her.

 “She was polite, intense, smart, and really intimidating,” Kara said as Clark nodded, “Maybe too arrogant and superior.  That annoyed me.” Clark laughed at her words.   “But, you know, maybe I’m not a reporter or anything but I kinda believe her… What do you think?” she asked him.

 They stopped at the traffic lights and Clark looked at her.

 “I’ve learned through hard experience not to believe anything a Luthor says.”

* * *

 Lena arrived at the roof, where the pilot was waiting for her.   As she boarded the helicopter, the pilot said “Should be a smooth flight Ms. Luthor,” the man said, trying to reassure her.

 “I hate flying. I know statistically it’s the safe way to travel but still…” Lena answered while the helicopter took off.

 Lena saw something strange approaching to them, “What the hell?” she whispered looking at the drones pointed at her.  Her blood freezed as she realized what was happening.  She felt a wave of panic, then she closed her eyes, but she heard nothing.

 Superman and Supergirl were defending her from the bullets.

 “I have drones planted throughout the city, targeting civilian populations as we speak. Your choice, aliens. Innocent civilians or the chopper?” a voice radiated from the hostile drones.

 Supergirl looked at Superman. “Go! I got the chopper,” she said as he flew away. She destroyed a drone with her heat vision and blocked the chopper from a missile by letting it explode on her body. Supergirl fell on the roof of Luthor Corp, causing cracks on the asphalt. However, she got up when she saw another drone attack the helicopter again. Supergirl destroyed another drone by breaking it into fragments and then clung to the helicopter, dragging it down to the roof.  

 Lena observed the entire scene, shocked as she passed her hand through her hair.  “You’re safe now.” Supergirl said, as she opened the door of the helicopter.

 “What the hell was that?” Lena asked in panic.

 “Someone’s trying to kill you.” Supergirl answered, as she helped Lena out of the helicopter.

 Lena’s legs trembled, as she almost experienced a heart attack.  Meanwhile, Supergirl observed her without words.

 “I don’t know how to thank you,” Lena said as Supergirl smiled at her.

 

Kara saw Superman approach them.  “You had a narrow escape,” he said to Kara. “Is she okay?” he asked, referring to Lena.  

“Well, she is still in shock.  I’ll take her home,” Supergirl answered, as she took Lena into her arms.

“You don’t have to.” Lena said, but Supergirl was stubborn.  

“I know you hate flying, _Miss Luthor_ ,” Supergirl said, while she started to fly.  Lena did not notice since her surname came out so well from those lips. “I can’t let you go, not after what happened,” she explained resolutely.  

 Kara tried to repress her feelings, but failed miserably.  The woman previously looked arrogant and confident, but in her arms, Lena finally showed her mortal weakness, her human fragility.

 

“I don’t need to ask how you know my address, right?” Lena said as Supergirl left her on the floor of her balcony.  

“I’m _Supergirl_ ” Kara said, as if that was enough to explain everything.

Lena chuckled and went into her penthouse. “A Super who saved a Luthor, I’m surprised,” she said, turning to the hero and inviting her into the living room. Supergirl folded her arms, “A Super saves whoever is in danger, but please, stay away from trouble.” the hero said. “I owe you one then.” Lena said, slightly smiling at the Super. 

 

* * *

 

The next day Kara did her best to avoid her odd feelings.

 The first time she meet Lena Luthor as Supergirl was by saving her.

 

 _It was too much_.

 

She did not sleep well, destroyed the alarm, and went straight to Luthor Corp.

 The target of the day was to discourage Lena from holding the ceremony.  Lena decided to not delay it despite the fact that the day before, someone had tried to kill her.

 

This made Kara **_crazy._**

 

She had spent the last half hour trying to discourage Lena from holding the ceremony (that insane idea) until they reached the place where the new symbol of her company stood, while the journalists photographed them.

 “You’re taking an awful risk, going ahead with the renaming ceremony even with your life in danger”, Kara said, letting Lena notice her displeasure.

 “I won’t have a life if I can’t make this company into something positive. All this company will be remembered for is Lex’s madness,” Lena said as she walked away from Kara and reached the platform.

 

“Thank you all for coming.  My family has a debt not just to the people Metropolis, but everyone after my brother hurt many good, innocent people. I intend to pay that debt by renaming Luthor company to L-Corp, with the intent to usher a new age of cooperation and build a community. Together, we will chart a brighter future!” she announced proudly.

 

Behind her, there were two explosions. Kara looked around to find Alex, who nodded at her while people ran away and Kara took off her glasses.

 Lena ran away, terrorized, but gave a sigh of relief when she saw a police officer heading towards her.

 “Officer, thank God,” she whispered, but the relief quickly disappeared when she saw the man pointing a gun at her.

 That was the second time in two days that she risked her life.   Luckily, a woman successfully disarmed the man by grabbing the gun and pointing it at the asphalt.  

Once more, luck was on her side.  However, the man took out a knife and tried to hit the woman, but she disarmed him again.  Sadly, he was able to retrieve the gun, and grabbed the woman tight.

 

“Let her go!” Supergirl cried, but she was powerless against the man who was pointing a gun to Alex’s head.  

 “You’re going to let me out of here,” the man demanded.

 “Lex Luthor hired you to kill his sister, didn’t he?” Supergirl asked while slowly approaching them.

 “Luthor still has resources and reach, even while he is rotting in maximum security lockdown. Now, I’m leaving and there’s nothing..” the man did not finish his sentence as two bullets hit him in the back.

 Kara turned her gaze and she saw Lena Luthor with a gun in her hands.

 Alex checked if the man was dead and stopped up his wounds.

 “You have to go,” Kara said to Lena.

 “Thank you, again Supergirl.” the CEO said.

 

* * *

 

When Kara knew she had to go to the newly-named L-Corp, she felt embarrassed at the idea of finding herself again in the same room as Lena Luthor, who would certainly show the same arrogant charm on the day they first met.  This annoyed her, and at the same time embarrassed her.

 

Being in front of Lena Luthor as Supergirl was a different deal. She felt differently wearing her suit in front of the woman, so confident and proud.  Or rather, Lena Luthor showed another side, almost as if she was intimidated by the symbol of the house of El on Supergirl’s chest.

 

As Kara Danvers, things were different.  Lena Luthor made her blush every minute, the embarrassment invaded her body, and sometimes she just wanted to run away.

 “Thank you, Mr. Kent. This is exactly the kind of the press my company needed after yesterday’s attack,” Lena said, putting  a copy of the Daily Planet on her desk.

 “And thank you for including that part about me shooting the guy. That’ll teach Lex to mess with me. He’ll be the laughingstock of cellblock X”, she added as she walked right in front of Kara and Clark as they laughed.

 “Well, that’s not exactly why I wrote it. It’s the truth and I was wrong about you, Ms Luthor. I’m sorry,” Clark said smiling.

 Lena folded her arms and smiled softly, “Well, if I can make a believer out of Clark Kent, there’s hope yet.” She said and Kara laughed lowering her gaze.

 “And what about you, Ms. Danvers? I didn’t see your name on the byline.” Lena said, as she looked at Kara in the eyes. Kara hated the eye contact because it made her feel too fragile.

 “Uh... well, like I said, I’m not a reporter,” she blushed as she answered.

 “You could have fooled me,” the woman said, staring at her with a crafty smile.

 “Well, we have to leave. I have a flight for Metropolis waiting for me,” Clark declared. Kara smiled, softly taking the hint.

 “It was a pleasure, Mr. Kent,” Lena said, as they shook hands, then she looked straight at Kara.

 “I hope this isn’t the last time we talk, Ms. Danvers,” Lena added as she turned to Kara.

 “I hope not either,” Kara said, smiling shy.

 

 


	2. Make amends for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapper asks Kara to interview Lena Luthor on Alien amnesty. What Kara doesn't know is that this interview will be the beginning of .

"Danvers, you get Lena Luthor. Her brother is infamous for his anti-alien sentiments. The desk needs all your copy by noon, and if you want to keep your credentials, it better be clean", Snapper said and Kara wanted to die.

She had faced Cat Grant before she left the newspaper, telling her she wanted to be a reporter.

After going with Clark at Luthor Corp, she had spent the whole afternoon thinking about it, thinking about Lena Luthor’s words.

The next day she decided to talk to Cat and propose her a promotion as a reporter, she decided that it was her destiny.

And her first interviewee was Lena Luthor.

 _Destiny was a bastard_.

So she found herself again in the headquarters of now L-Corp.

The inscription on the entrance glass doors had changed. Even the big letters on the side of the buildings were different.

From the Luthor Corp to L-Corp.

At the reception there was the same woman of the week before. When she looked up, she saw Kara and tried to hide a smile.

“I’m here for the inteview on CatCo’s behalf”, Kara announced to the young woman.

"The way is the same", the blond said kindly and handing her a sheet and black pen with the company logo.

"No pass?", Kara asked curiously, taking it in her hands and leaving her signature where it was asked.

"You don’t have to. Miss Luthor knew you would have come and she decided that you don’t need any passes for her. You only have to notify your presence”, she explained leaving her surprised.

Kara walked to the same elevator.

She began to blush only at the thought of walinking into that _deadly trap of embarrassment_ that was the office of Lena Luthor.

And that wasn’t good at all.

When she left the elevator, the secretary welcomed her smiling. "Miss Luthor will see you now, miss Danvers. Do go through, you don't need to knock", she smiled kindly.

Kara did what she said, she pushed open the door and she saw her sitting at her desk. It was only when Kara closed the door that the other woman noticed her presence and tried to hide the surprise in her face.

"Miss Luthor", Kara greeted her smiling.

Lena got up from her chair and returning her greeting. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Danvers", she said smiling and sitting again.

"Please, sit down", Lena gestured and Kara nodded. "Uhm, if you have a parking ticket, I can have it validated for you", Lena said kindly.

"Oh no, no no. That's fine, I flew here", Kara blurted out but then she realized the meaning of her words. "On a bus", she added waving her hand while Lena titled her head slightly to the side.

"Well, I'm glad to see you decided to give reporting a shot. Although if you're here on the same day the President is in town to sign her Alien Amnesty Act, then...", she said arrogantly with irony.

"I must be here to ask the sister of Earth's most notorious alien-hater her take on the President's executive order", Kara said finishing her sentence while she took her notebook from her bag.

"I want to show you something", Lena said smiling and then she got up from her chair and went to the small safe.

She pushed her fingers over the scanner and the safe opened.

Kara in the meantime stood up curiously. From the small safe, Lena took a little object and turned to Kara.

"What is it?", the reporter asked smiling at her.

"It's an alien detection device that allows humans to find out who among them is not truly one of them", Lena explained proudly while Kara's smile disappeared from her face. "It's not market-ready yet. I mean, we're still developing the prototype. But we aim to have this device in every store, in every town all across America", Lena added and Kara started to write .

After all this was what she had to do, something she had forgotten for almost five minutes until the world had collapsed on her.

"How does it work?", the girl asked politely.

"It's just a simple skin test. Okay, let me show you what a negative response looks like", Lena answered putting her finger on the on the device and after it sounded as it screen lit green.

"Now, you try", the woman said giving it to her.

Kara went literally in panic. That little object would have sent everything to the air, Lena would have discovered her secret identity and this couldn’t happen.

"But won't a device like this doesn't it go against everything America is supposed to stand for?", Kara asked hiding her disapproval.

"Such as?", Lena asked back, placing the detector on her desk and folded her arms.

"Well, freedom against persecution, oppression. America's always been a country full of immigrants", Kara answered and her face turned red.

"It's also always been a country of humans", Lena said back frowning. Kara chuckled.

"Don't you think this device will force aliens back into the very shadows the President is trying to shine a light on?", she asked again.

"If aliens want to be citizens, that's now their right. But if humans wanna know which of their fellow citizens aren't actually one of them, then that's their right too", Lena explained almost offended.

"I'm a business woman. L-Corp is in the business of making money and this device is going to make us a fortune.Unlike my brother, I'm going to do it for the good of the world.", she said and walked to the chair.

In the meanwhile Kara, taking advantage of her distraction, tried to disable the device with her eyes. As soon as Lena sat down and turned to her, Kara cleared her voice and refined her glasses.

"So", Lena said taking the device between her hands and pointing Kara to try it.

"Right", the girl said and approached, placing her finger on the scanner.

Her heart was pounding and her face was red for concern. She sighed with relief when the light was green.

"See. Woks perfectly", Lena said proudly.

"Yeah", Kara said smiling, knowing she had escaped a big one. Lena stared at her.

"Something worried you, miss Danvers? Your face is red", she said tilted her head to the side.

Kara lost her words. "Um, I, well... I have to go. I don't want to bother you", the girl said clumsy.

"Oh, you don't bother me. Actually I was thinking when I was going to see you again, ", Lena explained smiling.

 ** _Oh God_**.

Kara felt safe when she heard someone knocking at the door. "Come in", Lena said looking away from Kara.

The secretary just walked over to the office bench looking at them. "Miss Luthor, in five minutes there’s a meeting", the woman announced.

"Thank you Jess. I’ll come right away”, Lena answered and the woman closed the door again.

"Well, it was a pleasure, miss Danvers. I can’t wait to read your article and see you again”, Lena said, getting up from her chair and smiling as if she hadn’t just launched a bomb. Kara cleared her throat and smiled back. “Thanks for your time, Miss Luthor”, Kara said and Lena opened the door for her.

She turned back when she realized that Lena was following her. "I walk you to the elevator", Lena explained smiling slightly.

"You don't have to", Kara said blushing but Lena didn't listen to her.

Her index finger pressed the button summoning the elevator and they stood waiting – awkwardly .

The doors opened, and Kara hurried in desperate to escape.

_I really need to get out of here._

When she turned to look at her, Lena was leaning against the doorway beside the elevator with her arms folded .

She really was very, very good-looking.

 _It was distracting_.

Her burning green eyes gazed at her “ _Miss Danvers_ ", she said as a farewell.

“ _Miss Luthor_ ”, Kara replied. And mercifully, the doors closed.

* * *

 

"You wanted to see me, boss?", Kara asked.

 I have your article on Lena Luthor", Snapper said looking at her.

"That was some scoop, huh?", she asked smiling proudly.

" _Lena Luthor's stated goal is to repair the damage her brother did to the family name, but by branding an alien detection device with the name 'Luthor', she has forever tied her company's destiny to that of America's xenophobic right_.", he read the article.

"Damn straight", Kara said smiling.

" _Though shareholders may delight at the financial prospects of such a device, there is little for a concerned citizen to do but weep at the shameless fear-mongering to the country's immigrant-fearing lowest common denominator._ ", he continued.

"I was really proud of that sentence", Kara said victorious.

"What the hell is this?", Snapper asked irritated.

"It's what you wanted. You said you wanted Lena Luthor's take on aliens. Well, here it is. She thinks they should be ID'd like lepers.", Kara explained confused.

"I am not questioning the scoop. What I'm questioning is the clear slant in your reporting. If I wanted your opinion on the news, I would have assigned you to Op-Ed.", he said arrogantly.

"So, I shouldn't report truthfully?", Kara asked him bewildered.

"There is a difference between truthfulreporting and bias reporting. This is over-saturated with your pro-alien slant.", Snapper let her notice. "Facts Ms. Danvers. Who? What? When? Where? Why?", he added placing the article on his desk.

"But nothing I wrote was inaccurate. That device is bad, objectively bad", Kara said as if it was obvious.

"That's up for the reader to decide", Snapper informed her and Kara realized it. "Rewrite it. Next time, keep your personal feelings to yourself."

 

 

Kara rewrote it, she did it. She was almost happy.

She had let her being an alien influenced the article. But she had learned from Clark that perhaps it was better to leave personal issues out of the work and always check every point of view even when it seems wrong.

So, the same evening she had brought the article back to Snapper.

"That was what I wanted," the man explained. "You are a reporter, people want facts, and facts have to be told in an impartial and objective way", Snapper said and she just nodded, leaving the office.

 

The next day the newspaper was already printed, published and sold.

Kara had spent the evening thinking about it and she didn’t know in what direction her feelings would go.

Things got worse when her phone vibrated and saw a message from an unknown number appear on the display.

_'Hello, Mr. Danvers._

_I'd love to see you as soon as you're free._

_Lena Luthor '_

 

Kara almost fell from the office chair when she read the message, the name, the request.

 ** _First_** , Lena Luthor had just sent her a message.

 ** _Secondly_** , Lena Luthor had her number.

 _ **Third,**_ how could Lena Luthor have her number?

 _ **Fourth**_ , Lena Luthor wanted to see her.

Kara stared at the phone. What did she want to see her? Probably for the article.

 _Obviously_ for the article.

Kara was so in panic that she had forgotten it.

As the working day ended, Kara flew ( _really flew_ ) home, washed quickly and dressed.

It was the second time in two days that she reached the L-Corp. The same blond woman in the reception looked at her again, this time not hiding the smile on her face.

"Hi, again," Kara greeted and signed up again the sheet. She walked quickly to the elevator and waited, playing with the edge of the plum dress she wore.

As soon as Jess saw her, she welcomed her again smiling and signing to follow her.

Now there was no need for words anymore. Jess opened the large gray door and she saw Lena sitting on the sofa of her office with a copy of the CatCo in her hands.

"Hello, I'm sorry to drop in unannounced I uhm, just got the message you wanted to see me, miss Luthor", Kara said walking towards her and Lena observed her.

"You can call me Lena", the woman said and Kara blushed.

"Well, if I uhm call you Lena, I'm Kara", she said clumsy and Lena looked at her amused.

"Those flowers are beautiful anyway", Kara said looking at the flowers on the coffee-table.

"They're called plumerias. They're pretty rare. ", Lena explained and Kara smiled.

"They remind me of my mother", the girl said tenderly.

"Was your mother a writer, too?, Lena asked showing the copy of the CatCo between her hands.

"No, she was, um, I guess, sort of a lawyer", Kara answered frowning.

"Well, you've have a natural gift with words. The article's amazing", Lena said complimenting her and Kara laughed. "Yeah, I knew you'd make a great reporter, but after I heard your bleeding heart, pro-alien views, I was afraid you'd do a hatchet job on me.", Lena said amused and made a sign to Kara to sit by her side.

"Oh, I tried. I tried, I wrote a scathi article about your device", she admitted blushing. Lena looked at her curious. "And?" Kara laughed.

"And my boss tossed it. He made me re-do it.", Kara said lowering her eyes.

"Well, that explains it", Lena chuckled.

"The funny thing is, I'm glad he did. I mean, not at first, but some things happened that made me re-think my position", Kara explained playing with her hands.

"Do tell", Lena said amused and looked straight at her smiling. And Kara laughed too.

"I still think Alien Amnesty is a good thing but there are bad aliens out there", Kara said adjusting her glasses on her nose.

"Well, I'm glad you can see from my point of view", Lena said with sincerity.. "You know, when I was first adopted by the Luthors, I adored Lex. When he showed his true colors, I was crushed. I tried everything to reach him, bring him back to the side of good.", Lena explained and Kara noticed that she was staring at Lena in a way too intense. "But it was no use. I'd lost him. Finally, I realized that some people are just bad. And there is nothing you can do to change that. But, you can learn to protect yourself.", Lena said and she looked at Kara

"Yeah", the girl said and then she smiled.

"Have you eaten?", Lena asked her,

"Uhm no, I haven't", Kara answered blushing.

"Would you like to join me?", she asked again shameless.

Kara felt her heart sink. "Uhm, I uhm, I actually can't stay but I would be very pleased", Kara said mortificated and she just wanted to slap herself for organizing a night out with Winn and the others at the bar.

"Maybe next time, let me know when you're free. I'll be there, you have my number", Kara said trying not to sound too desperate.

"Okay, ** _it's a date_** ", Lena warned her and she showed the crafty smile on her face arrogantly.

She walked her back to the elevator, under the amused gaze of Lena’s secretary.

Kara walked into the elevator and turned to the CEO.

" _Lena",_ she whispered and for the first time she looked straight at Lena's eyes.

 _"Kara_ ", the other greeted.

* * *

 

The next day, Kara woke up with a smile on her face, she gently turned off the alarm clock - _sure she didn’t break it again_ -, dressed up and went to the finest National City pastry shop.

It was early but luckily the shop was open and the girls prepared the freshly baked pastries in the shop window.

She didn’t know exactly what to choose, she didn’t have the pale idea.

So when the red-haired girl behind the counter asked her what she could give her, Kara watched the shop window ecstatic of all those delights.

She left the store with more than one envelope and headed back to L-Corp.

When the glass doors of the building opened, it was surprising that there were actually people who were already working.

She knew that Lena was already in her office because she had spied on her - **very creepy** -

As she approached the reception desk, the blond woman sitting smiled, gave her the sheet and Kara signed it.

Kara walked into the elevator and turned to the mirror to see if she was almost good.

When she approached the reception desk, Jess looked surprised.

“We both know that you didn’t make an appointment to see Miss Luthor _,"_ Jess said in a resolute tone.

"I know I know. But it's still early and I don’t have to make any interviews. I just have to leave this", Kara said hopefully in the voice pointing to the envelope in her hands.

The woman didn’t even have time to argue that the gray door opened and Kara saw Lena leave her office with her gaze dropped on her tablet.

Kara blushed only to look at her.

"Jess, I was checking a new prototype ..." Lena started but stopped when she looked up and saw Kara Danvers look at her or rather, staring at her.

"Oh Kara, hi," Lena greeted her smiling.

"Hey, you're here", Kara said surprised.

 **"It's my office** " Lena let her notice.

Kara frowned. "Oh, oh right. Sorry, I'm silly", Kara said and Lena laughed.

In the meantime, Jess observed the odd interaction between them and Kara felt her eyes on her.

“Do you need something? Another interview?”, Lena asked curiuos.

“No, actually I’m here to see you”, Kara burst out and the other woman was dumbfounded. Then Lena looked at her intensely.

“Well, we should go in my office”, she suggested and Kara nodded following her.

Lena opened the door and went in her office, followed by Kara who stared at her ass.

Because she was staring.

“It’s early in the morning and you’re here to see me, should I be worried?”, Lena asked amused while she sitting on the couch.

“I brought you donuts, macarons, muffins , puffy pastries and chocolate”, Kara answered putting the envelope on the coffea-table.

 _“You brought me donuts, macarons, muffins, puffy pastries and chocolate_ ”, Lena repeated raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know your tastes”, Kara explained as if it was obvious.

“And you almost bought an entire shop”, Lena said laughing.

“Don’t you like those things?”, Kara asked worried and Lena bit her lip.

“I love them but you don’t have to… anyway, why did you buy an entire shop for me?”, Lena asked curious.

“I just, uhm, I want to make amends for yesterday”, Kara answered blushing.

“You can make amends for yesterday letting me take you out for lunch”, Lena said back shameless.

“Then, take me out”


	3. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guyss!!  
> Thank you for the reviews, kudos and follows  
> Let me know what you think of the story or if you have any request or advice :)  
> Thanks to my beta lizzooo10 -THANK YOU LYSETTE :) -

Kara had agreed to a date with Lena Luthor and she needed three hours to metabolize it.

She had to find her courage to go back to L-Corp, but because Roulette and her alien gang had captured J'onn, she couldn’t be distracted by her crazy hormones.

 **Because those were crazy hormones; she knew it**.

Although it was late in the evening, and again, she hadn’t made an appointment to see Lena, Kara was willing to throw down the doors in order to get the information she needed.

"Miss Danvers, you know that without an appointment, I can’t let you go in,” Jess remarked to her resolutely.

But Kara didn’t listen to her at all. J'onn's life was in danger and she couldn’t simply make an appointment.

So she broke into Lena Luthor's office and saw her get up, worried.

"Lena, I'm sorry. This is my fault,” Kara said with a serious tone as Jess followed her with a bitter breath.

"She's so fast,” the secretary tried to explain.

"I just need to talk to you,” Kara told her, and Lena stared at her seriously.

"Jess, will you make a note downstairs that Kara Danvers is to be shown in right away whenever possible?" Lena asked turning to the other woman.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor." Jess answered, and then Lena gesture for her to leave them alone.

"Really?" Kara asked surprise and Lena nodded.

"Now, how can I help you?" Lena asked sitting at her desk.

"I think a friend of mine has gotten involved in something shady," Kara replied while trying to calm her anxiety.

 _"_ A _friend?"_ Lena asked, ironically raising an eyebrow

"No, an actual friend. And now he's missing." The girl answered and Lena realized her concern.

"Do you know of a woman named Veronica Sinclair?" Kara asked with blushing. "She caters to people in your, um, your circles."

"Tight dresses, tattoos like Lisbeth Salander?" Lena asked amused. "Yeah, I know Roulette. We went to boarding school together and I never liked her," she continued, staring at Kara in the eyes.

"I need to find her," Kara said resolute.

"Well, that's the trick, isn’t it? Her little fight clubs stay mobile,” Lena informed her.

"But do you know where she's holding the next fight? I would not ask if I had any other option," the girl said mortified. Lena bit her lip, taking a sheet of paper and a pen.

 ** _“_** **I'm a _Luthor,_** of course I'm invited to her little pop-up," Lena said annoyed as she wrote something on the piece of paper. "Not that I'm interested in her type of entertainment." She specified and walked over to Kara.

She handed her the slip of paper and Kara took it with a sigh. "Thank you. I owe you, big time,” she said, smiling at her.

"Not at all. I know you'll be there for me when the time comes," Lena reassured her with an intense look. But Kara couldn’t waste more time that night, so she hurried out of her office, and called Alex immediately after leaving L-Corp.

 

 

Kara, Maggie, and Alex burst into the fight club.

Kara interrupted the fight between J'onn and Draga, but Roulette’s loyal gladiator tried to break her down again.

He threw her away and Kara fell to the ground, causing cracks.

So J'onn tried to help her, attacking Draga without actually succeeding.

Kara analyzed his body with her x-ray vision, and saw the weak point in his leg and taking advantage of the distraction of the gladiator, with her super speed, attacked his leg with heavy calcium.

Draga fell to the ground and Kara finished him with a punch, leaving him out of combat.

Meanwhile, Maggie and Alex, followed by reinforcements, had arrested Roulette and some spectators.

"Thank you," J'onn gratefully told her, and Kara smiled at him.

 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Kara emanated joy from every pore. She blushes just thinking of her lunch with Lena Luthor at the fascinating and expensive Italian restaurant, Luigi's.

"You brought spare clothes," Alex said while noticing Kara's look, different from the gray sweater and jeans worn that morning.

A light blue dress, blonde, bushy, curly hair on her shoulders, heels, and a brilliant smile.

"Uhm," Kara mumbled pretending to be distracted by something on the screen of her computer.

Winn frowned as Alex looked at her from head to toe.

There was something different in her expression. "You're seeing someone,” Alex said and Winn opened his mouth with surprise.

"No way! Why didn’t you tell us last night?" the boy asked almost indignant and Kara finally turned to them.

"It's just a lunch, nothing really huge for now," the girl said trying to stay as serious as possible.

Alex didn’t even have time to argue before Lena Luthor appeared in the doorway.

 _"Kara,_ " the woman greeted and the three of them looked up.

"Hi Lena, come in," Kara said getting up and smiling.

When Lena came into her office, she looked at the people sitting at the desk; especially Alex.

"Hey, I know you. You saved my life," Lena said frowning. Alex got up and shook hands with her.

"Special Agent Alex Danvers, FBI." Alex answered politely.

"I don’t know how to thank you," the woman said and Alex smiled, forcibly, but smiled nonetheless.

"She's my sister," Kara explained and Lena looked at the other girl with surprise.

"This city's smaller than I thought," the CEO said, and Alex looked at Kara worried.

"What is a woman as busy as you doing at CatCo?" Winn asked to dampen the tension.

"Oh, we are going to lunch," Lena said smiling at the boy and Alex glanced at Kara.

"Now I understand why she never wanted to go out with me," Winn whirled softly and Lena’s mouth became a hard impassive line.

"I actually also came here to invite the newspaper editor to the Gala I'm organizing," she said annoyed and Kara turned confused toward her.

"A Gala?" the girl asked her and Lena nodded.

"L-Corp is hosting a party this weekend. It's a Gala fundraiser for the Children's Hospital after that horrific attack on their new building and at my charity parties. I have always invited Cat Grant because she has the issue at heart. But since Cat isn’t here, Mr. Olsen will come," Lena explained smiling and forgetting for a moment the presence of two other people in the room.

"Well, noble on your part. We need people like you at National City," Winn said interrupting the exchange of glances between the two girls.

"My goal is to use all my resources for good," Lena said impassive.

"Let's go?" Kara asked taking her bag.

Lena nodded and looked at the other two. "Would you two like to join us?" she asked politely turning to Alex and Winn.

"No, thanks. We have a lot to do and we're about to leave," Alex said warmly and Lena nodded.

"Well, see you at home then," Kara said and Alex glared at her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," Lena said cordially.

"For us too, Miss Luthor,” Winn replied, avoiding Alex making it to his place.

When the two came out of the office, Alex turned to Winn. "I don’t like this story."

 

 

 

Lena led her into this small, intimate, Italian restaurant.

Wooden chairs, linen tablecloths, and walls deep red, blood-red, with small gilt mirrors randomly placed, white candles, and small vases with white roses.

It was very romantic. The waiter led them to a table for two in a small alcove, and they sat.

"It's a beautiful restaurant but you're spoiling me," Kara said smiling embarrassedly.

"Says the girl who brought me two sweets bags because she didn't know my tastes," Lena said amusedly.

"I eat a lot," the girl warned her and Lena laughed.

"From your perfect physique, it doesn’t seem that way," the other said staring at her intensely and again, Kara smiled embarrassed.

"I do a lot of physical activity," she replied looking back.

" _Well, good to know_ ," Lena whispered but they were interrupted by the waiter.

"Miss Luthor," he said greeting her; Lena nodded.

He arrived with the wine as they stared at each other, blue eyes to green. Both of them filled with unspoken words, while the waiter removed the cork with unnecessary flourish and pours a little wine into Lena's glass.

Automatically Lena reached out and took a sip. "That's fine,” she said slightly smiling.

Gingerly, the waiter filled their glasses, placing the bottle on the table before beating a hasty retreat. Kara hadn’t taken her eyes off Lena the entire time.

"Do you know what you are risking organizing that party?" Kara asked returning seriously. "That gang of criminals will definitely show up knowing the importance of your guests, and their weapons are alien toys," the girl added.

"I am fully aware of it, but I can’t live in anxiety. It's for a good cause and I'm sure Supergirl will be there, if necessary," Lena said quietly.

Kara knew that it was completely useless to contest Lena Luthor.

She had tried twice and both times Lena had continued with her intentions.

The waiter was back. He briskly placed the plates in front of them and scuttled away.

 _Holy hell. Food_.

"Come to the Gala," Lena invited her, but it seemed more like a statement.

"Haven’t you already invited Jimmy Olsen on CatCo’s behalf?" Kara asked.

Lena smiled slightly. "I didn’t mean as a reporter. I meant as _my host {as in throw the party with her? I might use ‘date’ for this one}_ Lena pointed out and Kara was almost drowning herself.

She cleared her throat and looked at her. "Oh good. I, I don’t know what to say", Kara muttered a bit flustered.

"Say yes," Lena said obviously. "And don’t believe that you can escape, you owe me one, Miss Danvers," Lena added arrogantly.

"Uhm, nice way to throw a favor in my face," Kara said laughing. "Then I can’t draw back," she added, biting her lip.

"I hope you won’t," Lena said looking at her intently and Kara kept her eyes high, smiling.

When they left the restaurant after a long discussion about why Lena couldn’t let Kara pay the lunch, they both walked to the Audi parked at the next crossroads

"I still find it unfair," Kara complained for the umpteen time.

"And I find very unfair having to talk about it again," Lena said pretending to be bored.

"Lena, seriously, you're spoiling me," Kara said laughing and shaking her head.

"Oh, that's definitely what I _want to do,_ " the woman said amused and both came in front of the parked big black SUV.

"Bad idea," Kara said back and Lena sighed.

"Will you ever like any of my ideas?" she asked raising her eyebrow; Kara blushed. "Come on, Miss Danvers, I'll take you home," Lena said opening the car door and letting Kara get in.

 

In the car the atmosphere was in balance between embarrassment and tension and this was making Kara mad.

They were sitting close; too close.

Fortunately, Taylor, Lena's driver, didn’t pay much attention to them; he couldn't see the blush on her face. He stared at the street as the darkened windows gave them the perfect privacy from paparazzi flashes wandering around for National City in search of some gossip.

"I hope you had a good time," Lena whispered and Kara turned to her.

"It was more than good," Kara remarked with a smile.

"Maybe next time, uhm, if you want, we can have dinner together," Kara suggested and Lena smiled surprised.

"Next time," she pointed out with a grin.

"It's a way to keep you from working late, you know," Kara joked.

"Oh, I'm sure your dinner invitation is just for altruism," Lena said and Kara laughed. "Taylor, wait here. I’ll walk Miss Danvers to the elevator," Lena warned her driver who nodded when the car stopped.

"You don’t have to," Kara said blushing.

But it was just like the first time Lena Luthor walked Kara Danvers to the elevator of her company; Lena didn’t pay attention to her protests.

They walked into the building silently, and Kara felt her eyes on her.

"I don’t know how to thank you, for all of it," the girl said embarrassed, and unconsciously approached Lena slightly.

"Would it be completely reckless and inappropriate if I kiss you now?" Lena asked, looking into her eyes, approaching her.

Kara opened her mouth surprised, but they were interrupted by the arrival of the elevator, two ladies came out interrupting the atmosphere of the moment.

Kara found the courage and strength to speak, even though Lena looked at her that way ... **my God, I want to undress you**.

"It seems we should delay until next time," Kara said approaching her tentatively, so close she can clearly and more deeply see the green of her eyes.

Lena glanced down at her lips, but then saw her move away and get in the elevator.

"Next time," Lena whispered, smiling and the elevator doors closed.

 

Lena was sitting at her desk in her office late last night. She didn’t even want to go home because after that ambiguous exchange with Kara; she felt nothing but calm inside.

She wanted her, Kara knew it. Why the wait?

While checking the latest details for the Gala, she heard a loud breeze behind her.

She turned and shuddered. "Supergirl," she said smiling slightly and approaching her balcony door.

"You wanted to see me?" the hero said entering her office with her fists on her hips, not even looking at her.

That was unbelievable.

"Yeah, thank you for coming. I wanted to invite you to my party," Lena said almost embarrassed, and Kara had to hold her laugh.

"You can’t. It's definitely going to be a target for that gang," she said resolutely.

"Well, that's why I need you to protect it." Lena explained to her at her desk. "With Supergirl in attendance, I know my guests and I will be safe," she finished smilingly, and Supergirl turned to her.

"You like to take risks, don’t you? When Corben was after you, and now this. Why?" Kara asked almost irritated.

"Well, you can’t live in fear. You, more than anyone, have to understand that," Lena said getting up and going to her. "Time and again, you risk everything to see justice done. Is it so hard to believe that I feel the same way? Are you one of those people who think there is such a good thing as a good Luthor?” she asked frowning.

"I believe everyone should be judged on their own merits," Kara said with determination.

"Then judge me on mine. This party must happen, and I'm asking you for your help.” Lena said approaching her.

Kara shook her head, but gave up. "I guess I have no choice," she said crossing her arms.

"Thank you." Lena said gratefully. "So I'll see you tomorrow night," she said smiling.

"Right," Kara said, walking out to the balcony and to fly away.

_Crap._

 

The next day Kara was writing the article on Alien and Cadmus Amnesty when she heard the phone vibrate and the display lit up.

She smiled when she read the name appearing on the phone screen.

_“Last night Supergirl came to visit me on the balcony of my office, is it worth asking if you're involved?_

Lena. Lena Luthor was a very smart person.

_'Uhm, I don’t know what you're talking about'_

_'Kara, please. **I am a Luthor,** I am a very perspicacious and intelligent person_ '

Here's Miss Arrogance in all her splendor.

 _'Okay, you're right. I know Supergirl because Cat was often in touch with her, she was the only newspaper interviewing a superhero. Somehow Cat Grant has forged Supergirl as a hero... they were close_  ' .

 _'She seemed very upset at the idea of the party, are you involved in this too_?'

Kara just laughed. _'I want you alive’_ she typed quickly

_'You want me alive'_

_'Yes'_

_'I want you'_

 


	4. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Gala night and things happen  
> A bit of smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guyysss sorry for the wait, I'm very busy.  
> Here's the new chapter, the next one is RED!K Kara centric.  
> See you soon :)  
> Thanks to Lysette for the editing :)

Lena wanted her.

That was awesome, but she knew she couldn't give in to that kind of advance because of the fear of hurting her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt screams and sirens. So once she wore her costume, she immediately flew from her balcony to the place where something bad was happening.

In fact, she saw the band of robbers go out of the National City bank, the one who seemed to be their boss looked scornful.

 _"Stupid aliens_ ," the man muttered and Kara went against him fast but was completely catapulted across the street when the man pointed a weapon at her that wasn't exactly a simple human gun .

She was struck by what looked like a big red ray that paralyzed her enough time that the three robbers needed to reach a big black SUV.

"The next time you’ll learn not to get involved in other people's business, **Supergirl** ," the man said aloud, and Kara saw the car spin away without being able to do anything about it.

When she was able to move again, she immediately took out her phone and typed her sister's number.

"We have a small problem," Kara warned her as she stood up and leaned against the wall.

"What happened to you? Are you okay? Where are you?" Alex asked worried.

"There was a robbery at the bank and the thieves were equipped with alien weapons," Kara explained, looking around.

"Okay, but are you okay?" Alex asked again firmly.

"Yes, they blocked me for a couple of minutes but I'm fine. Please tell J'onn," Kara said.

"Where are you going?" her sister asked.

"I absolutely have to go to Lena."

 

Kara wasn't too surprised to see the office lights still lit when she went to L-Corp's last floor balcony.

Lena felt the familiar rustling behind her and turned around in her chair toward Kara.

"I could get used to these night-time visits," Lena said and Kara for a fraction of a second forgot everything she had to say.

"I would like to visit you to spend time in a good company, not to warn you of the danger you're risking, _Miss Luthor_ ,” Supergirl said returning more seriously than she might actually believe she was.

Lena looked at her confused but invited her to come in and Kara knew that she was looking at her from head to toe.

"I don't understand what you mean," Lena told her.

"Tonight the band of robbers was at the National City bank," Kara said resolutely.

"You were there to prevent the robbery," Lena said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thing is, I couldn't since they played with alien weapons," Supergirl said. "Tomorrow, the next target will be the Gala and I don't want you to risk your life," she said and Lena bit her lip.

"Are you worried about me, Supergirl?" Lena asked grimly, but she saw the hard expression of the other.

"I hope you know what you're about to do," Supergirl said and went out to the balcony. "Don't go home too late," she told her and then flew away leaving Lena surprised

Supergirl was worried about her.

 

When they went to the party, Kara was just looking around. "You're worrying too much," Alex pointed out as she took a glass of what looked like Domperignon.

"This is a classy party," Winn said looking around.

So many waiters, so much food, so much champagne, and jazz music in the background.

 **Luthor style**.

"Okay, the Muon Particle Detector will let us know if there are any weapons within 100 feet." The boy said resolute as they started walking there where there were more people.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked looking at him.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" Winn asked almost indignant at that statement. Kara raised her eyebrows and Alex looked at him amused.

"Okay, this time I'm sure." The boy calmed her as she put the device in her pocket.

"I see Lena. Commence Operation Doubtfire," Kara exclaimed and walked away from the two.

"Good luck with your girlfriend," Winn said with a smirk and Alex rolled her eyes.

 

 _"Lena,"_ Kara called as she approached her.

Lena turned and smiled softly. "Kara, I'm glad you came," she admitted and touched her arm. "Is there your sister too?" Lena asked confused when she saw Alex Danvers and James Olsen talking to some guests, perhaps acquaintances.

"Yes, I'm sorry I haven’t warned you but she collaborates with Supergirl often; it can always be helpful to have a couple more hands," Kara said blushing.

"There’s no problem, Kara. I just hope she doesn’t have to defend me tonight," Lena said with a sigh. "You are very beautiful," Lena whispered so only Kara could hear.

She blushed for the second time in just five minutes of conversation; it was a record.

She didn’t even have time to answer that Winn came as a fury and spilt the champagne on the CEO's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lena, I didn’t see you," the boy apologized flawlessly and saw the disapproval in the woman's eyes when he looked up.

They were interrupted by the spectacular arrival of Supergirl from the sky.

"Supergirl, I'm glad you could make it." Lena said smiling and completely forgetting the champagne on her shoulder.

Winn took advantage of it to get out as Kara looked at him. "I still think this might be a bad idea," Supergirl said shaking her head and walking toward Lena.

"Well, why do not we wait and see how the evening pans out," Lena replied resigned but amused by that attitude.

"I'll check the perimeter for any activity, and I'll be back at the first sign of danger." Kara told her trying to maintain a serious attitude and then flew away.

Lena turned right in time Alex Danvers looked in her direction and took the opportunity to greet her.

"Agent Danvers," Lena cordially said.

"Miss Luthor," Alex exchanged a smile.

"Thanks for coming. I hope I don’t need your help again," she said laughing softly.

"I hope so too," Alex told her and was interrupted by Kara's arrival with a silk handkerchief in her hands.

"Kara, you just missed Supergirl." Lena noticed her and Kara pretended to be surprised while Alex watched the scene in silence.

"Did I? Golly!" she exclaimed so mortified that Alex had to keep her laugh.

"I'm going to Winn to make sure he doesn’t cause any more trouble," Alex said moving away and smirking to both.

"Where were you?" Lena asked amused.

"I went to get something to wipe your shoulder. So it doesn’t ruin the dress," Kara explained and gently cleansed her wet skin smelling of champagne and Lena observed Kara all the while her hands gently caressed her shoulder through her handkerchief.

"I could do it myself," Lena said amused.

"I know, but I did it," Kara said without looking into her eyes.

"Miss Luthor," a voice called her behind her and both turned.

"Go, it's an important evening. Be important, be the CEO," Kara reassured her when she realized that the man that just called Lena needed to talk to her alone.

Lena smiled hardly, put a hand on her back, and approached, kissing her cheek and Kara felt completely on fire.

 _"Thanks_ ," Lena whispered as her lips pulled away from her cheek.

 

While Alex and James spent time with those who were the editor-in-chief of the nation's most important newspapers, Winn and Kara danced in the middle of all the other guests.

"Your girlfriend hates me," Winn pointed out and Kara smiled.

"She's not my girlfriend," she shouted shaking her head.

"Well, that's funny because the way she's looking at me might kill me,” the boy replied frowning.

"Winn you poured a glass of champagne on her. Every woman would hate you for that," Kara told him as if it were an obvious thing.

The music was interrupted by a series of explosions and Kara immediately motioned to Alex and James to intervene.

She ran as soon as possible into the L-Corp to wear her own costume.

"My, my! Look how many pretty things there are." The man exclaimed with his companions among the people.

"Oh, you picked the wrong party to crash," Lena said with an arrogant tone and folded her arms.

"I don’t think so, princess." The man replied snapping the necklace from her neck scornfully.

"Alright, I'm gonna keep this real simple, people. Every single ring, pearl, diamond, watch, wallet and no one gets disintegrated," the man exclaimed and immediately the other two took all the jewels that her Gala guests wore.

Lena sighed in relief when she saw Supergirl at the party.

"Did you really think I wouldn’t be here?" The girl said and Alex immediately took out the gun and killed one of the three thieves while all the guests were trying to run away.

"Actually, I was counting on it," the man admitted turning to her and pointing the alien weapon at her.

The red ray was countered by Kara's heat vision, but the other thief fired his weapon at her, dropping her down.

James, in the meantime, tried to help the guests, getting them to the stairs to leave at the building, Alex caught the attention of the second man, trying to disarm him, but the other dragged her down to the ground.

Kara immediately got up and began to hit the two men with her heat vision as they were trying to escape.

During the chaos, Winn, to escape the explosions, was able to find refuge under the stage.

 ** _"Do you mind_**?" he heard a banging voice behind him and almost got a heart attack.

He turned and found Lena Luthor and a strange electronic gadget. "Oh, is it a Black Body Field Generator?" Winn wondered as he approached when he recognized the object in front of his eyes.

"It will be if I can get it working," Lena explained maneuvering the threads.

"This whole party...you set a trap for these guys," the boy said surprised.

"Yeah, a trap that will fail unless I can get this operational," Lena confirmed with a sigh of agitation.

“Okay, so if the Black Body is at equilibrium with the alien weapons, then it will absorb the electromagnetic radiation and shut them down," Winn said all in one breath.

"This is genius." He said completely surprised.

"I know, but the frequency and the wavelength, they're a match. So...," Lena said and they both looked at each other.

"The induction coil!" The two exclaimed in unison, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

In the meantime, Alex once again tried to block one of the two by taking him behind, turning him and throwing a fist into his face, then kicking his shins, but the man pushed her back violently again and pointed the weapon at her.

"I'm so done with you," the man said and pressed on the trigger pointing the red ray to Alex, but Kara was now ready to defend her sister by getting in between the ray and Alex, taking the hit.

Kara felt so weakened that she couldn’t move, suddenly she felt hurt all over the body and saw the two men approaching her.

"Lights out, Supergirl," the band leader said approaching and pointing his weapon at her too.

And just as Kara faced the rays with her heat vision, there was a moment when their weapons were lifted into the air and destroyed into dust mites; Kara watched the scene.

She managed to get up and stretch the man with one fist while James took care of the other.

Kara was even more surprised when she saw Winn and Lena walk out from under the stage.

"Oh, we were not under there," Winn said frowning as Lena adjusted her dress. Kara got up and tried to help Alex but saw that she couldn’t move her arm, realizing that it was probably broken.

James had tied the two criminals to the ground and Winn immediately called Maggie and the police.

"Go, I'm fine," Alex said, pulling up and Kara looked confused. "I'm fine, seriously. Now come back as Kara," she said and Kara nodded and walked away resigned.

When Maggie reached L-Corp with her team, Jimmy handed over to the two criminals and returned all the jewels to their guests while Lena was busy giving Maggie's colleague a statement.

Kara returned as soon as possible and went to Alex worried.

"We just have to go to the DEO to cure your arm," Kara said and Alex looked up to her.

"Kara, I'm fine. It's just a broken arm from the impact, nothing that can’t be readjusted," Alex let her notice and they were reached by Lena and Winn.

"Hey, you're hurt. I'm so sorry," Lena said looking at Alex's arm blocked by a piece of cloth.

"Don’t worry, I'm used to it," Alex replied, reassuring her. Alex saw Maggie and James come back into the building and reach them while Winn pulled out a card from his jacket and handed it to Lena.

" _You're a genius_ and I'd love to work with you sometimes," the boy said and Lena smiled as she picked up the business card in her hands and Winn walked away, leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry about your sister," Lena said looking at her sad.

"Oh, don’t worry. It will take some time, but it's nothing serious," Kara said, reassuring her. "I know we had plans for the after party but I need to bring my sister back to the hospital to take care of her arm," Kara said shyly.

"Sure, nothing that can’t be postponed. Now go to your sister," Lena said smiling and Kara bit her lip.

"Thank you," the girl whispered and approached slightly to her cheek to kiss her but Lena just jerked and looked at her with permission.

Kara kissed her gently. Lena didn’t even have time to respond before Kara pulled away smiling.

"Don’t think I will forget about this stunt you pulled tonight just because I'm too distracted by you," Kara remarked to her and went away smiling, leaving Lena watching her until she left L-Corp.

 

* * *

 

 

After Alex's arm had been properly groomed and wound, and Winn had explained to the DEO all that had happened, Kara left her sister in Maggie's hands and decided to return to L-Corp as Supergirl because she had disappeared without even thanking Lena.

So Kara found Lena on her balcony looking at the panorama of lights in front of her.

"You're here," Lena sighed, not moving even a centimeter and Kara landed at her side.

"You took a great risk, Miss Luthor. Why did not you tell me what you were up to?" Kara asked her frowning.

"I doubt you would have believed that a Luthor just wanted to see justice done." Lena said as if that was obvious.

"Well, I could not have stopped them without you." Supergirl admitted with a sigh. "Thank you," she added half smiling.

"Who would have believed it. A Luthor and a Super working together," Lena said smiling and Kara chuckled.

"I hope we can work together more in the future," Lena admitted and Kara couldn’t help but smile.

Lena Luthor was completely different when it came to Supergirl, less arrogant and more controlled.

"Me too." Kara said blushing. "Well, I should go. Anyway, thanks again," Supergirl said smiling.

"Thanks to you," Lena whispered and escorted her out to the balcony again and saw her fly away.

None of them found the red reflections that crossed Supergirl’s face.

 

It was almost one in the morning when Lena came to Kara’s home, accompanied by Taylor.

She knocked on the door hoping she was still awake and above all, alone.

She didn’t expect anybody to open the door so quickly.

"Hello," Kara told her pretending to be surprised when she actually knew it was her before she came to open the door.

"I know it's late but I wanted to know if Alex was fine and I wanted to see you," Lena said trying to concentrate on something that wasn’t Kara in her pajamas and her hair loose on her shoulders.

"Yes, they took care of her arm, nothing serious," Kara said softly, leaning against the door jam.

"Good," Lena said and she was about to turn when Kara took her hand by blocking her for a moment.

"Do you want to come in?" Kara asked in a whisper.

Lena stared at her in the eyes. "Yes."

 

Lena pulled Kara to her and kissed her hard, then Kara pulled her inside her apartment slamming Lena against the door.

Both of her hands were in Kara's hair, grasping each side of her head.

 _Her kiss was demanding, her tongue and lips coaxing hers_.

Kara moaned, and her tongue tentatively met hers. Lena put her arms around Kara and pulled her against her own body, squeezing Kara tightly.

One of Kara's hand remained in Lena's hair, the other moved over Lena's spine to her waist and down to her back.

Her hand flexed over Lena's backside and squeezed gently while Lena held her against her own hips.

Lena moaned once more in Kara’s mouth while she gripped her upper arms, feeling her biceps; she was surprisingly strong.

Kara places her hands on Lena's hips pulling her toward her and inviting Lena to follow her lead toward the bedroom while they keep on kissing hard.

Lena took off her coat throwing it on the floor and placed her hands on Kara's cheeks, deepening the kiss.

Her hands reached down and took off the pajama pants. Without taking her eyes off of Kara's, Lena's hands glided slowly down Kara's backside to her thighs, removing her pants as they went.

Then Lena unbuttoned Kara’s shirt while she put feather-like kisses across Kara's jaw, her chin, and the corners of her mouth.

Slowly she peeled it off and let it fall to the floor. So she stood back and gazed at Kara, who was in the pale blue, lacy, perfect-fit bra.

Kara reached the zip of Lena’s dress, pushing it down trying not to rip it off in a second.

She knew she was losing control of the situation, but she doesn’t care at all. Lena was in her black lace underwear and Kara felt her body was on fire.

She pushed her on her back and placed her hands on the mattress on each side of Lena's head and pushed her hips on her and Lena groaned slightly.

Because she felt Kara completely strong and absolutely not innocent as she let her believe and this was making her extraordinary wet.

She wasn’t able to flip their position, even when she tried to push Kara harder on the mattress.

Then Kara's hands were on her back, undid her black lace bra and took it off, throwing it in the room randomly and she forgot everything else in that world.

She leaned to capture one of Lena's breast in her mouth and licked her nipple softly, feeling it stiffen against her tongue and then she moved to her other breast and repeated the process.

" _Kara_ ," Lena moaned pressing Kara tighter against her chest while her hands were between Kara's hair.

She felt Kara's fingers take off her panties slowly and lifted her hips to help her while Kara's lips were on her neck, and moving along her breastbone.

Lena held her breath when Kara's hands spred her legs and her finger caressed the skin of her inner thighs.

At the moment, all she wanted was Kara to take her faster and harder.

Lena bent her back and stared at Kara in her eyes at the first touch of her finger on her clit and slowly she felt two fingers slip inside her.

“Fuck,” Lena moaned pushing her hips forward and closing her eyes. Kara started to push and tried to repress the feeling inside her and the desire of taking Lena faster; with the super speed.

Lena moved her hips faster while Kara kept on pushing inside her and her thumb rubbed her clit tentatively.

She held on tight to Kara’s shoulders and wrapped her legs around her waist, trying to bring her closer.

Kara curled her fingers when she felt Lena’s muscles squeezed tighter around her fingers and felt her heart beat faster.

She was so close.

Lena threw her head back, her back arching while Kara kept on thrusting her fingers in and out of Lena.

“ _Kara, I-I’m comi…_ ,” Lena didn’t have the chance to finish her sentence that the orgasm hit her abruptly taking her breath for a long moment

“You are stunning, Lena,” Kara said placing small kisses, and grasping each of her ankles. Trailing kisses up her belly, and her tongue dipped into Lena’s navel.

Lena took her breath again and Kara felt her heart beat slow down slightly.

Then she sat up and took Kara’s face between her hands for a kiss.

“Let me take care of you,” Lena whispered trying to get her to lay on the mattress; Kara didn’t resist this time.

So Lena flipped their position and she better placed herself between Kara’s legs and her eyes were wide open when she felt the wetness.

She moved her mouth to Kara’s earlobe while her hands gripped her hips tightly.

“I’ve wanted you since you walked into my office,” she whispered in her ear and Kara closed her eyes, breathing hard.

Kara became very aware of just how wet she was as Lena began pulling at her bra and throw it away.

She bent down to take a nipple in her mouth, her tongue flicked against the sensitive knub, and grazed her teeth over it.

Kara felt Lena’s hands on her chest, slowly moving down her ribs.

Lena’s mouth left her breast and sucked the skin over Kara’s toned abs.

“ **Lena, please** **,** ” Kara whispered as her fingers clasped the sheet tighter to not break anything.

The woman trailed kisses along the hem of Kara’s underwear, and then took it off.

Lena put her hands on Kara’s legs to pull them apart and pressed a kiss on the hood of her clit, and Kara pushed her hips forward in attempt to gain friction.

Lena looked at her as she pushed her tongue inside, slowly thrusting in and out and Kara’s mouth fell open while one of her hands flew behind her to grip the headboard, her fingers gripped so tight that she was completely sure the headboard was going to break under her touch.

She was panting and repeatedly cried out Lena’s name while she sucked her clit hard into her mouth, and the tension in her stomach rose abruptly.

Kara’s hand made its way to Lena’s hair. She pushed so hard that Lena looked at her and instantly moaned against her when she felt the hot, slick, wetness over her tongue.

One more thrust and Kara collapsed on the mattress, releasing her hair, and closing her eyes while her chest quickly moved up and down.

She muttered her name like a pray as Lena continued to move her tongue against her clit, slowing to help her calm down.

Then she licked her inner thighs in attempt to clean Kara’s skin from her own orgasm.

She left one last kiss on her chest and tried to lay on her side, but Kara kept her in place and gave her a rough kiss; she moaned at her own taste in her mouth.

Kara’s tongue entered her mouth without complain, while her hands run on Lena’s hips to let her sit on her lap.

Lena was sure that Kara was ready for another round.

 

 

 


	5. What is it about elevators?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red kryptonite begins to influence Kara and the first to notice the change is Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'm sorry to have posted the chapter late but I needed to define it better, I'm pretty happy of it but it's up to you to decide.  
> This is the first chapter in which Kara begins to be under the influence of red Kryptonite and of course who is the first person to notice the difference? Lena. Who is the first person with whom Kara loses all the inhibitions? Lena.  
> Enjoy the chapter and I recommend: let me know your opinions, so I can define the story better.  
> Sorry for any spells and grammar horrors, if you see something wrong, report it to me so I corrected it.  
> love you all :)

Lena opened her eyes when she tried to turn without actually succeeding.

She didn’t understand what would hinder her movement and when she completely opened her eyes she found herself in a bed that wasn’t really hers and wrapped between two arms holding her tight and completely naked.

She could just turn around her neck to watch Kara snorting slightly in sleep and she smiled.

Lena didn’t want to wake her up but she had to go home, change and go back to her company and start a new working day.

But the arm Kara had left around her hips prevented any attempt to get up because Kara held her against her naked torso and despite Lena's attempt to move, it almost seemed to be lead because she couldn’t even move it by a millimeter.

"Kara ...", she whispered slightly patting her hand on her belly.

"Kara, I have to go otherwise, Jess will know I spent a night out of my apartment", Lena said, smiling and continuing with her caresses and she felt Kara's arms tighten to her and her legs intertwined with her own.

"And would it be a bad thing?" Kara asked with a low voice after kissing her neck while her eyes were still closed.

Lena just laughed and turned completely toward Kara feeling that the grip on her was lighter and lifting on her elbow as she watched her.

Kara wasn’t quite awake and she was beautiful, so relaxed and quiet.

"Sleep", Lena whispered and then bent to give her a light kiss and get up before Kara could actually wake up completely and start something that couldn’t be continued.

 

It was a quarter to seven.

It was a quarter to seven in the morning when the alarm clock sounded and after not even five seconds counted, Kara's hand had destroyed and crushed it on the bedside table.

She complained as she stretched and realized the situation.

 _Totally naked and alone in her own bed_.

She shrugged with a smile on her face, put her hand in her hair and went to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast.

When she approached the fridge she saw the yellow post-it.

**_'I'm at L-Corp, I'm gonna take you out for lunch'_ **

She smirked slightly and went to brush her teeth while rummaging in her wardrobe looking for something to wear.

She put some dress on the bed, not convinced of the combinations.

So she wore her own costume and flew into the chicest neighborhood in search of a beautiful dress.

She felt so different and so sure of herself.

 

Kara found herself wearing a Armani dress, too high heels, and her loose hair on her shoulders while she had a cold milk taken out of the coffee shop on the corner of the street.

When she walked in the CatCo building she felt all the glances pointed at her and for the first time she felt that she could face them all without shyness being simply Kara and not Supergirl.

**And she felt damn well.**

Kara walked out of the elevator while all the people on the floor of the building turned to look at her astonished and completely surprised and this gave her even more strength, even more security, even more arrogance.

"Good morning", she greeted the people with arrogant attitude and quick pace.

She walked to her office and started another working day.

 

Lena had come home after calling Taylor at five in the morning. The man reached her at Kara's home after five minutes, Lena mentally reminded herself to raise his pay only for all the crazy shifts made in two days.

When she looked in the mirror of her enormous bath, Lena observed the signs left by Kara's lips and just touched her neck.

It had been all very intense and Kara was just Kara. The same sweet, caring and tender Kara, even in a situation like that. She hadn’t failed her nature. All Lena expected.

She dressed quickly, tried to cover the marks on her neck, took her bag, and quickly left the house.

Even after exactly four hours and three appointments, she hadn’t been able to take off the image of Kara from her head, she could hardly concentrate on the computer screen that was in front of her.

And that was frustrating.

"Something worries you, my dear?", asked a familiar voice and Lena turned to see the woman walk in her office.

"I'm busy, mom," Lena said coldly.

"This is quite a depressing sight.", Lilian said closing the gray door behind her and walking toward the white desk.

"I'm used to celebrating weekends alone at my desk." Lena answered with a fake smile.

"Overworking does run in the family", Lilian said ironically.

"Now I know you're in that spirit ... usually that kind of thought is followed by the backstabbing jibe about how I'm not really a Luthor.", Lena said irritated as her mother approached the table where the bottle of wine was placed and took a glass, smelling the wine that she thought was too bad for her  tastes.

So she absolutely decided to not drink .

"You never let me forget that I'm adopted. When it comes to your children, Lex was always your favorite.", Lena continued, and her mother came back to her desk almost as if she was having fun.

"And you're always your father's", Lilian said with a tone of challenge.

"You sound almost jealous", Lena pointed out.

"You should not take it all so personally. No parent really loves their children equally ... and though maybe I loved Lex more, I love you, Lena. In my own way", Lilian explained and Lena frowned.

"Well, now that we've got the pleasures out of the way let me ask, what the hell are you up to?" Lena asked, rising from her chair and walking toward her mother.

"We've hardly spoken since Lex's trial. I thought maybe you'd make amends ... It's Thanksgiving after all but I see I was wrong", Lilian said, pretending to be annoyed and walking toward the door.

"Come on, mom. Don’t pretend, what is it? "Lena asked frowning.

"I could not possibly imagine," Lilian answered with surprise and Lena shook her head.

"See, I know you're lying." Lena let her known.

"And how would you know that?", her mother asked her amused.

"Because you told me you love me and we both know that's not true. Thanks for stopping by, mom.",Lena said then sit back to her desk as she saw her mother leave her office without saying a word.

She knew she was planning something.

 

When Lena got up from her office chair it was almost lunchtime, she had canceled afternoon appointments and had tried to put aside the annoyance caused by the encounter with her mother.

In CatCo's headquarters everything was very hectic.

Just as Taylor opened the SUV door to let her walked out of the car, she saw many people staring at her insistently.

"Do you want me to accompany you, Miss Luthor?", Taylor asked aware of curious people.

"There's no need for Taylor, I'll call you when I'm done", Lena smiled slightly.

She walked into the big building and immediately went to the reception where a blond girl was completely busy speaking to a headset, apparently to more people.

She interrupted everything she was doing when she noticed Lena’s presence.

"Miss Luthor, how can I help you?", the girl asked rising up and Lena tried to hide a laugh.

"I'm here to see Kara Danvers, I have no appointment but she expects me", Lena explained with great calm.

"I don’t think there are any problems, Kara's office is on the penultimate floor", the girl explained.

"Thank you," Lena said and walked away to the big elevator.

Being a Luthor had its advantages, after all.

Lena stepped out of the elevator and passed through the desk of the CatCo reporters, aware of the eyes that stared at her.

"Miss Luthor," a familiar voice recalled her attention and Lena turned around.

"Hi Mister Olsen," the woman returned greeted cordially.

"Did you come here to talk to me about something?", James asked curiously and Lena had to hold a laugh.

There was something she didn’t like about him, perhaps the way he looked at Kara.

But she didn’t even say a word that Kara appeared behind them in all her splendor.

"She actually came here for me", the girl said, smiling gruntily, and Lena's heart beat in awe when she realized how Kara was dressed that day.

She could swear that she had seen that dress in the showcase of one of the top stores in National City and it wasn’t at all a kind of dress Kara would wear.

Not even those heels were in her style and her hair loose.

Even the glasses, they made her sexy, more  than she really was.

A blue night dress with a golden strap wrap around the waistline, V neckline very accentuated and hardly kneeling while on the shoulder Kara held the bag of Louis Vuitton's new collection.

_'God, get an attitude, Lena!'_

James stood shocked when he saw Kara approach and bend over to kiss the young Luthor's cheek and put her hand behind Lena’s back while holding a small yellow envelope with the other hand.

"Are you okay?", James asked seeing her for the first time that day, as he was all the time in his office to design a cover for the next day.

Ever since Kara was wearing those clothes? Ever since she was wearing those expensive clothes? What the hell did she do?

"Do you care?" Kara asked looking away from Lena and placing her gaze on him bending her head.

The man was surprised but then remembered to be in front of Lena Luthor and he couldn’t seem an idiot.

"I want the articles on the National City bank and Alien Amnesty after the lunchtime", James said irritated  while Lena watched the scene in silence and completely shocked by that attitude.

"I've already delivered them to Snapper this morning oh and look at that, he gave me a reward", Kara said, waving the small envelope in her hands and then taking out the tickets.

"Someone gifted him tickets for Club Apocalypse for Friday night to see a Scandinavian DJ whose name I will not even try to pronounce", Kara said proudly with a smirk.

"Do you even know how to dance, Kara?" James asked sarcastic frowning and Kara chuckled.

"Don’t be jealous. Or do, I don’t really care.", Kara said indifferently, and Lena turned to look at her astonished.

"Let's go?" Kara asked, turning to her with one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen, and Lena could only nod.

They left James behind and they walked in silence down the corridor toward the elevator.

As they waited, Kara peered at Lena through her lashes, and she looked out of the corner of her eyes down at Kara.

She smiled, and her lips twitched. The elevator arrived, and they stepped in.

They were alone. Suddenly, for some inexplicable reason, perhaps their proximity in such an enclosed space, the atmosphere between them changes, charging with an electric, exhilarating anticipation.

Lena's head turned fractionally towards Kara's amused.

"You're strange", Lena whispered smiling slightly.

"You're stunning," Kara said back looking at her and Lena turned to her.

Lena hurried to Kara, pushing her against the wall of the elevator.

Before she knew it, Lena got both of her hands in one of her hands in a vice-like grip above Kara's head, and she was pinning her to the wall using her own hips.

Lena's lips were on her. It was just painful. Kara moaned into her mouth, giving her tongue an opening.

Lena took full advantage, her tongue expertly exploring Kara's mouth.

And Kara's tongue tentatively stroked hers and joined hers in a slow erotic dance that was all about touch and sensation, all bump and grind.

And Lena just wanted her there ... _in the elevator_.

Kara smiled and pushed Lena to the other wall of the elevator and Lena gasped for the strength showed one more time by Kara who started to kiss her neck in a very obscene way that made her really really wet.

"Do you like my dress, Lena?", Kara asked caressing Lena's thighs with her hand while the other one stroked Lena's cheek.

"I would like more to take it off", Lena answered in a whisper and kissed her suddenly.

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened, and Lena pushed away from Kara in the blink of an eye, leaving her hanging.

Three men in business suits look at both of them and smirked as they climb on board.

Probably the business consultants with whom Jimmy had an appointment.

Kara glanced up at Lena. She looked so cool and calm, like she's been doing the National City crossword.

_How funny._

She can feel Lena's heart beat faster but all she could see was Lena holding back her feelings even if that was amusing.

She had this effect on her. Lena glanced at Kara out of the corner of her eye, and she gently blew out a deep breath.

 _ **Oh, she was affected all right**_.

The door opened at the first floor, and Lena took Kara's hand and her thumb stroked her knuckles, back and forth, and then walked out of the building.

 

The Mile High Club is on the seventeenth-sixth floor of the National Tower, it was very now and had the most head-spinning views over National City.

"Miss Luthor", the waiter greeted them when they sat and poured them a glass of champagne.

Kara smirked and looked at Lena, that woman loved spoiling her.

When the man walked away from the table after taking the orders, Kara felt the heavy look of the other on her.

"Something is wrong?" Kara asked bending her head to the side and smiling.

That smile so charming.

"It was a heavy day," Lena said evasive, trying to turn her gaze away.

"I can see in your eyes that something has happened", Kara noticed and Lena felt a knot in the heart because Kara was always so caring and loving toward her.

"My dear mother visited me this morning and I don’t know what she’s planning but I don’t like it", Lena said shaking her head.

"Is there anything I can do to distract you?" Kara asked smiling and Lena stared straight into her eyes.

Ever since Kara was so shameless? She wasn’t even blushing.

Lena opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the waiter, he was back with their entrée, sea bass served with asparagus, sautéed potatoes, and hollandaise sauce.

"I'm very glad you're wearing a dress," Lena muttered. And bam-desire coursed through Kara's already overheated blood.

"You haven’t touch me yet," Kara let her notice.

"Missing my touch, Miss Danvers?" Lena asked grinning. She was amused. . . Miss Arrogance again.

"Yes," Kara whispered. "I can’t wait to go home" she added staring at her.

"Mister Olsen waits for you to come back to CatCo", Lena remembered.

"I'm sure he doesn’t mind if I'm busy with you", Kara answered back with a smile.

Then she took another bite of sea bass. After putting down the knife, Kara runs her fingers up the inside of her own lower thigh, lightly tapping her skin with her fingertips Lena paused and her eyes were wide open, her amusement disappeared.

"I know what you're doing.", her voice was low and husky.

"I know that you know," Kara replies softly. "That's the point."

 

 ** _Kara was such a tease and a deliberate, hot, naughty tease_ ** and Lena knew it was the oddest thing of Kara's attitude.

But for a moment she didn’t care because Kara was teasing her and she couldn’t think at all.

The carnal anticipation was unfurling between them and they finished their food faster and Kara placed her knife and fork on the plate.

"What now?", she asked challenging, desire clawing at her belly.

"Now? We leave. I think you have certain expectations, Miss Danvers. Which I intend to fulfill to the best of my ability", Lena grinned and stood.

"Don’t we have to pay?", Kara asked curious.

Lena cocked her head to one side. "I am a member here. They'll bill me, we can go", Lena answered and Kara stood to leave smiling.

Lena gazed at her darkly, like she was undressing her and it just made Kara feel so sexy and confident.

Deliberately stopping in front of Lena, she smoothed her dress over her hips. On the way out Lena murmured something to the waiter, but Kara wasn’t listening, she was incandescent with anticipation.

Waiting by the elevators, they were joined by two middle-aged couples.

When the doors opened, Kara took her elbow and steered Lena to the back.

Kara glanced around, and they were surrounded by dark smoked-glass mirrors. As the other couples entered, one man in a rather unflattering brown suit greeted Lena.

"Miss Luthor" he nodded politely. Lena nodded in return but was silent.

The couples stood in front of them, facing the elevator doors. They were obviously friends-the women chatted loudly, excited and animated after their meal.

As the doors closed, they all heard the sound of a buch of key falling to the floor and Lena saw Kara briefly stoop down beside her to take it while the other couple faced again the elevator doors.

Discreetly Kara put her hand on Lena's ankle, startling her, and as she stood her hand swept quickly up her leg, skating deliciously over her skin-whoa-right up.

Lena had to stifle her gasp of surprise as Kara's hand reached her backside and Kara moved behind her.

Lena gaped at the people in front of them, staring at the backs of their heads.

They didn’t know what they were up to.

Wrapping her free arm around Lena's waist, Kara pulled Lena to her, holding her in place as her fingers explored.

_Holy fucking shit. . . In here?_

The elevator traveled smoothly down, stopping at the fifty-third floor to let some more people on, but they weren’t paying attention.

Lena was focused on every little move Kara's fingers make.

Circling around. . . Now moving forward, questing, as they shuffled back. Again she stifled a groan when Kara's fingers found their goal.

"Always so ready, Miss Luthor" she whispered as she slipped a long finger inside her.

Lena squirmed and gasped.

 _How can Kara do this with all these people there? Kara, sweet and innocent Kara_.

"Keep still and quiet," she warned, murmuring in Lena's ear.

Lena was flushed, warm, wanting, trapped in an elevator with seven people, six of them oblivious to what's occurring in the corner.

Kara's finger slid in and out of her, _again and again. Lena wanted to tell her to stop. . . And continue. . . And stop._

Lena sagged against her and Kara tightened her arm around Lena.

They stopped again at the forty-fourth floor.

 _Oh. . . How long is this torture going to con¬tinue? In. . . Out. . . In. . . Out. . ._ Subtly Lena grinded herself against Kara's persistent finger.

"Hush," she breathed, seemingly unffected as two more people came aboard.

The elevator was getting crowded. Kara moved them both farther back so that they were now pressed into the corner, holding Lena in place and torturing her further.

And she eased a second finger inside Lena who spread her legs more

 Lena groaned and she was thankful that the gaggle of people in front of them was still chatting away, totally oblivious.

Lena's hand clenched at Kara's forearm violently when she felt she was about to come.

She bit her lip violently to hold the groan that went wide in her throat and Kara smiled because if she was human, Lena would probably have blocked her bloodstream.

Lena felt relieved when one of the attendants began coughing repeatedly and moaned when Kara let her come.

Finally the elevator reached the first floor.

With a loud ping the doors opened, and almost instantly the passengers started exiting.

Kara slowly slipped her fingers out of Lena and kisses the back of her head.

Lena glanced round at Kara and she smiled then she nodded again at Mr. Badly-fitted-brown-suit who returned Lena's nod of acknowledgment as he shuffled out of the elevator with his wife.

Turning, Lena gazed up at Kara. She looked cool and unruffled, her unusual composite self.

 _Hmm. . . This is so odd_.

"Ready?" Kara asked smiling.

Her eyes gleamed wickedly as she slipped her first index, then her middle finger into her mouth and sucked on them.

"Mighty fine, Miss Luthor", Kara whispered and Lena almost convulsed on the spot.

 _ **"I can’t believe you just did that**_ ", Lena murmured trying to recompose herself.

"You'd be surprised what I can do", Kara said back.

Reaching out, she tucked a lock of hair behind Lena's ear, and a slight smile was betraying her amusement and the Kara took her hand and started to walk.

"Did I manage to distract you?", Kara asked in a curse and Lena laughed.

"Seriously?" Lena said, caressing her palm and laughing.

"I can keep on distracting you in my bed", Kara suggested, turning to look at her.

"Great idea," Lena whispered and bit her lip.

Without warning Kara caught her gently and bent to kiss her and Lena smiled surprised.

She didn’t know what Kara had actually changed but she liked it.

The idyll didn’t last long because they both heard a sound coming from Kara's Vuitton bag.

The girl had acknowledged the DEO ring but she didn't mind and stroked Lena's hip with her hand.

But the ring tone didn’t cease and Lena began to distract herself and pulled away.

"You should answer, it seems important," Lena suggested and Kara sighed.

Kara leaned forward, opened the bag and took the phone looking at the DEO's encrypted number on the display.

"I'm busy, very busy" she answered without even a greet.

"Hello to you too. Where are you? "Alex asked surprised.

"I'm at the Mile High Club," Kara said bored.

"What are you doing at that expensive restaurant? Anyway, we need you. An alien at the power plant", her sister explained.

"Can’t you handle it? I have other plans", Kara asked while her hand run through her hair desperately and Lena looked at her amused.

“Kara, move your ass and go to the power station", Kara listened to Maggie across the phone and snorted, ending the call.

"Don’t worry, go. I know your sister needs you, she's still hurt", Lena said softly.

"I'm sorry, I had other intentions", Kara said and Lena frowned.

"Well, we can delay them ... maybe tomorrow?", Lena asked smiling.

"Definitely. Tomorrow", Kara answered resolutely.

Lena smiled and took Kara's face between her hands and kissed her and Kara smiled in the kiss.


	6. Warning

Hi guys, sorry but this isn't a chapter. I'm looking for a beta reader, let me know if you're interested. I will delete this warning /chapter and publish the real Chapter six as soon as I find a person willing to correct all my obscene grammatical errors. Many have pointed out that the story is perfect but my way of writing hampers reading. So who is willing to give me a hand come forward :)


	7. Earned it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Sorry the late but I couldn't post the new chapter without a revision of the beta reader.  
> (Thanks to Lysette for editing.)  
> This is the chapter six that is introducing to the next. I assure you that the chapter 7 will be full of angst and feelings and fights lol  
> Pls let me know what you think, positive or negative reviews, feel free to say everything you want.  
> Thanks to everyone for feedback.  
> See you next week :)
> 
> P.S   
> From now on the titles of the chapters will be the songs I listen to as I write them.  
> Obv many of them will be the soundtracks of Fifty shades.

Lena swirled her tongue over Kara’s throat, sucking the tender skin as Kara breathed hard, hoarsely murmuring Lena’s name.

Then she slid one hand up Kara’s naked leg, her fingertips gently caressing the soft skin of the inner thigh.

Kara grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, plunging her tongue into Lena’s mouth, while Lena better placed herself between Kara’s legs.

Lena shoved her right hand into blonde bed hair, smiling in the kiss.

“What?” Kara asked frowning while she stroked Lena’s spine with her fingertips.

“We have been in this bed for six hours and I really have to go,” Lena answered looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

Kara smiled and flipped their positions, moving the sheets to the side to have Lena's body completely in front of her eyes.

 _“Actually_ , you should sleep in my bed more often,” Kara said grabbing Lena’s wrists and placing them on the mattress.

Lena smiled slightly because she still hasn’t gotten used to that attitude, to the smirks, to the allusions, to the display of strength, and to the that dominant side.

Kara was completely different, but she definitely didn’t mind.

“ _Lena, I can’t stop touching you_ ,” Kara whispered biting her earlobe and pushed her hips down onto Lena.

“Who says you have to stop?” Lena asked breathing hard.

Kara smirked, lowering her hand between Lena’s legs, but as destiny would have it, it was time to punish her before having her way with Lena because someone was knocking at the door of her house.

She continued to tease Lena despite knowing that someone at the door was looking for her, insistently.

“Kara, wait,” Lena said pushing Kara back and the girl closed her eyes and placed her forehead on Lena’s.

Then Kara got up from the bed, put on Lena's gray blouse, her own underwear, and settled her hair looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She glanced at Lena who raised on her elbows to look at her better, and smiled when she saw green eyes concentrating on her so intensely.

Kara walked out of her room as the person at the door kept knocking irritably.

Kara rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Where the hell were you? I've been calling you for half an hour," Alex said rather worriedly.

"Alex, it's only seven in the morning and you're already angry; you should be quieter. Maybe Maggie doesn’t let you relax _in the most appropriate way."_ Kara said sarcastically leaning against the door jam, folding her arms.

Alex frowned at that, it was only then that she realized what Kara was wearing, and that there were clothes scattered all on the floor.

"What is this?" Alex asked alluding to the blouse, and Kara smirked.

"Do you mean this? I borrowed it," Kara answered nonchalantly.

"Is anyone with you? You arent’t wearing your glasses," Alex wondered.

"Is it so strange that I also have a life?" Kara asked back tilting her head to the side. "Well, is there anything important that I should know?" Kara asked again bored.

"No, I brought you breakfast," Alex replied, showing the pastry envelope in her hand. "But I see that you're busy," her sister said, turning to leave Kara behind.

 _“Always so dramatic,”_ Kara whispered as she closed the door.

 

She returned to her room and saw that Lena had just buttoned her skirt and was already wearing her heels.

She approached slowly and when Lena noticed her presence, she just smiled.

“Though I love seeing you in my clothes, I need my blouse," Lena said amused.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked smiling.

“Completely,” the other woman answered resolutely.

“Well, if you insist,” Kara sighed and began to slowly opened her blouse, twisting each button with her thumb and third finger.

Kara slowly strolled over toward Lena. Confident, sexy, eyes blazing, and she heard Lena’s heart began to pound; her blood pumping faster through her body.

The blonde stood in front of her, staring down into her eyes and Lena felt frozen in place.

All she could do was observe the entire scene, slowly.

Kara took hold of the lapels and gently slid Lena’s blouse off her own shoulders, her waist naked and she handed the blouse to Lena.

“Now you can get dressed,” Kara said leaning forward and whispering the words close to Lena’s lips, without touching them.

Lena gripped Kara’s naked waist, pressing her fingers into Kara’s lower back, and kissed her.

Without pulling away, Kara reached for Lena’s hands, lifting them to her breasts.

“Won’t you be late for work, Miss Luthor?” Kara asked amused.

“I’m the boss,” Lena whispered, kneeling down between Kara’s legs. She pulled her panties off, very slowly, while staring directly at Kara; her eyes gleaming.

* * *

 

 

"You're late," J'onn said when Kara made her entry to DEO where Alex, Maggie and all other agents were apparently waiting for her to arrive.

"I had other things to do," Kara said bored, without even looking into his eyes and sitting at the big black table.

"Well now that we're all there," J'onn said, glancing at Supergirl. "Two armored vehicles have been attacked in the last six hours, both carrying hundreds of thousands worth in gold. Now, these two goons have managed to take out a number of highly trained and heavily armed security personnel." The man continued as Winn pointed to the zones that had been attacked on the DEO monitors.

"Alien weapons?"Alex whispered, completely ignoring the fact that Kara had raised her feet on the table, not listening at all.

"Almost. An alien is their weapon; the K'hund. Now, we've got intel on their next heist, but we have to move fast." J’onn answered folding his arms. "Lucky for us, we have an alien of our own," he added.

"Hmm?" Kara muttered and only then did they all turn to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Supergirl, am I boring you?" J'onn bothered.

"Only boring people get bored. Sorry, I thought you were talking to some other alien agent at the DEO." Kara replied sarcastically and Alex opened her eyes wide open.

"Alright. Let's move, let's move." J'onn ordered to all agents to start the mission. "Do I need to brief you again or have you got all that?" he asked Kara, visibly irritated by the Super's superficial attitude.

"Kick alien ass." Kara answered rolling her eyes and then flew away.

J'onn reached Alex and Maggie as the two women were preparing their weapons for the mission.

"Alex, what's wrong with your sister?" he asked worried.

"I really don’t know, but something is going on." Alex answered, charging the gun.

 

 

Supergirl reached the National City port when Alex made a sign. She saw the K’hund trying to escape as soon as he noticed the Super’s presence.

 _“Stupid alien_ ,” Kara murmured as she landed on the asphalt.

The K'hund tried to escape but Kara stopped in front of him and threw a punch to his face; then she waited for him to recover.

The whole situation annoyed her. She would have liked to stay in Lena Luthor's bed longer.

The alien rose and Kara folded her arms looking at him. "Your mother..." K'hund began to speak.

"Sentenced you to Fort Rozz, blah, blah, ruined your life. I've heard the story." Kara interrupted him, finishing his sentence.

The alien ran towards her, trying to punch her. Supergirl dodged him and brutally pushed him back.

"You really want to fight?" Kara asked laughing.

K'hund came back at her again, but his attacks were useless. Kara managed to escape all his punches until she tightly locked his hand.

They heard the sound of bones crumbling under her steel-like grip and K'hund felt so much pain that it caused him to kneel.

Supergirl kicked him in his chest as he fell on the asphalt. When the alien was stretched out, Supergirl put her foot on the his throat, pushing abruptly.

K'hund placed his hands on Kara's red boots trying to loosen her hold.

"I have defeated White Martians, Coluans and Kryptonians. You, you're not even worth looking at," Kara said scornfully, looking at him with superiority. "Get out of my sight," she added, removing her foot from the alien's throat, and slightly moving away. "Before I change my mind."

K'hund got up from the ground and ran away astonished by the girl's behavior.

Kara was soon reached by the DEO team.

"Are you hurt?" Alex asked, lowering her gun.

"No, I'm fine," Kara answered and she heard her phone ringing in the boot.

"Where did he go?" Maggie asked looking around to find the K'hund.

‘ _I'm at L-Corp, are you free?_ ’

Kara smiled when she read the message.

"Kara?" Alex tried to draw her attention.

"Oh, he got away," Kara answered with nonchalance paying attention to her phone and Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Well my job here is over, I have to go," Kara said and flew away without even waiting for Alex and Maggie to tell her anything.

 

She quickly returned home to change into one of the new clothes she had recently bought – the gray, sleeveless dress that made her ass look fantastic.

She took her glasses and picked up her hair in a soft pony tail, leaving her beautiful face uncovered.

Then she stopped at the pastry shop taking various delights and went to the headquarters of the L-Corp.

The blonde woman at the reception was surprised when she saw Kara stop at the big desk. Rather, that version of Kara in front of her eyes.

"I'm here to see Miss Luthor," Kara said, taking the visit sheet alone and signing it. The woman couldn’t say a word as she watched Kara sign in and walk to the elevator.

When Kara arrived on the 20th floor, she stopped at Jess's desk smiling.

"Hi Jess, is Miss Luthor inside?" Kara asked smiling and Jess looked at her curiously.

"Yes, Miss Danvers," the woman responded standing up and walking her to the gray door.

Kara walked in the office and she saw Lena leaning against the desk, signaling her to walk in while she was at the phone.

Kara locked the door behind her and Lena stared at her with a, ' _Don’t you dare,_ ' gaze.

She approached Lena slowly with a grinning smile and pushed her back on the desk with her hips.

Lena eyes widened and she blocked the hand Kara slipped under her black skirt, weakly, but Kara had stopped, abandoning the initial idea, and now focusing on her neck.

"Make an appointment with my secretary and we will talk about the prototype calmly," Lena said, turning to the man she was talking to on the phone.

Kara unbuttoned the transparent white shirt that Lena was wearing without taking it off and gently caressed her uncovered hips. Lena let her do it, after all, she didn’t mind it.

"Perfect. Bring me the prospects and we could come up with an agreement tomorrow," Lena said shortly and eneded the phone call. Kara had literally trapped her against the desk by placing her hands on both sides of her body.

Lena put the phone down and folded her arms, looking at Kara a few inches from her face.

"This isn’t very professional, Miss Danvers," Lena whispered staring into Kara's eyes.

"Do you know what else is not very professional?" Kara asked, beginning to kiss her neck while lifting Lena's black skirt with her hand, not wanting to waste time to take it away. "What I'm going to do to you," Kara added and lifted Lena over her desk without any effort and Lena gasped.

Lena couldn’t hide howmuch she loved when Kara showed her strength during certain situation; when the blonde held her hands over her head, or lifted her as if she was as light as a feather.

"Now what?" Lena asked softly.

"Now I'm going to take you on your desk, so you'll remember this moment every time you sit here," Kara replied, removing the previously unbuttoned blouse and then her glasses.

Lena gripped Kara's face in her hands and took her lips in a deep kiss.

Kara buried her fingers in her raven hair and yanked her head backward as her lips release Lena's lips and clamped onto her throat, caressing and sucking hard.

Desire swept through Kara, and unbidden Lena's body responded. Kara's lips were at her ear, then at her throat, then back at her mouth. Her teeth gently pulling at Lena's lower lip, her hand moving up Lena's body from her hip to her breast, unclasping her bra.

Kara's touch sending shivers all through Lena.

She moaned as Kara’s left hand cups her breast, and the fingers tighten over her nipple. She curled her back, pressing herself into Kara's palm.

Kara's lips moved from the neck down to her breasts, and Lena's hands stayed on Kara's shoulders and back, enjoying the flex and ripple of her finely toned muscles.

Her lips closed over Lena's nipple, pulling and tugging, and it rose to greet her glorious skilled mouth.

Lena groaned and ran her fingernails across Kara's back, and whimpered as Kara pushed her skirt up to her waist, revealing the black lace thong.

Kara pulled away from her breasts and looked at her smirking.

“ _This_ is a nice surprise,” the Super whispered, caressing the skin over the edge of the thong, removing it slowly.

"A girl should always be ready," Lena said breathless as Kara's fingers ran through her pubic hair, stroking the inner thighs, then rubbing the palm of her hand against Lena's sex.

"I totally agree," Kara said back while her fingers came round to gently massage Lena's clit, circling slowly.

And as Kara's hand rubbed against her, reflexively Lena's hips began to circle, mirroring the Super's hand, as excruciating pleasure pumped through her blood like adrenaline.

One of Kara's hands was on her left hip to help her ride her fingers while Lena's hands were wrapped on Kara's shoulders trying to bring her closer.

"God, please, Kara," Lena moaned when the girl slid her fingers inside her hard and pumped them deeply with each thrust.

Lena felt like she was going to burst into the flames as Kara curled her fingers inside her and pushed them even harder.

Kara smelled her scent, her heart beating faster, and it made her crazy; stroking her ego.

Lena placed her hand on Kara’s to keep the movements hard and rough, because it was really rough for the first time.

She cried out Kara's name, her legs shook and her hips trembled while her orgasm finally hit her.

Kara leaned down and gently kissed Lena, who threw her arms around Kara's neck and twisted her fingers in the blonde hair.

Pushing her body flush against Kara's, she kissed her back.

Kara's hands slipped into the raven hair and down her back to cup Lena's naked behind; her tongue exploring Lena's mouth.

"I suggest opening the door so we can eat before Jess knows what we are up to, or I'll lay you across my desk right now," Lena said after she caught her breath again.

"I choose the desk," Kara whispered recklessly as the desire swept like adrenaline through her system, waking everything in its path.

Lena stared at her for millisecond, but Kara's stomach began grumbling, annoucing its protest. Lena laughed and caressed Kara's abs through the dress and Kara chuckled, slightly pulling away from Lena.

Then she lowered Lena's skirt and kissed her softly. After three seconds, they heard Jess knocking at the door.

Lena immediately took her bra and blouse from the floor. "One moment, please!" Lena cried out checking her hair and make up.

Kara walked to the door and unlocked it as Lena sat at her desk.

Jess appeared in her office trying to hide her amused smile, looking at the two women.

“Miss Luthor, Mr. Sphere called to schedule the appointment tomorrow and has insisted on inviting you for dinner. I told the team in the lab to prepare prototypes for tomorrow's meeting,” Jess said politely looking at her boss and Kara suddenly turned to Lena frowning.

“Perfect, Jess. One last favor, please book a table at the Mile High Club for a dinner with Mr. Sphere, and then you can go home.” Jess nodded walking out of her office and closing the door behind her.

Kara tilted her head and reached Lena at her desk, resting on it next to Lena.

“Do you often go at dinner with your business partners?” Kara asked frowning and Lena turned to her.

“He isn’t a business partner, he’s a friend from Metropolis,” Lena answered caressing Kara’s hip.

“But he has a weakness for you, right?” Kara asked again, biting her lip.

“Yes, he does, but my only interest with him is business related. L-Corp could collaborate with Sphere Industries for disease treatment projects that are still unknown,” Lena answered proudly and Kara nodded.

“Good to know. I don’t like the idea of sharing,” Kara whispered staring at her.

“So you’re serious about this, about us?” Lena said softly and Kara slightly reached for her.

“Aren’t you, Lena?” Kara asked back and Lena grabbed her hand and then pulled Kara onto her lap.

“I thought that was clear and not from the time we pleasantly spent in the bedroom,” Lena explained as she wrapped her arms around Kara and nuzzled at her neck behind Kara’s ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“The real question is: Kara Danvers, are you aware of the risk of dating a Luthor?” Lena asked and Kara laughed.

‘ _And are you aware of the risk of dating a Super?_ ’


	8. You're a discover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> As promised, here is the chapter 7. From here the story becomes more complicated and you'll see new sides of Supercorp that you will never see in the show. (Evil Supercorp) Alert spoiler lol  
> -I'm even thinking of a sequel but it depends on how things evolve-  
> Let me know what you think, leave comments, opinions, criticize whatever you want but let me know if you are still alive.  
> Thanks for the follows and the kudos.  
> And thanks to Lysette for editing the chapter.  
> See you next week with the angst of chapter eight.

Kara woke up alone and naked in her bed again. She can’t hear Lena’s heartbeat close to her so she took her phone from the bedside table.

 

_‘Morning meeting,_

_I hate leaving you so early in the morning._

_Lena’_

 

It was almost six in the morning and Kara smiled because she felt finally happy. Happy, until her phone rang and the number of the DEO appeared on the display.

* * *

 “You’re late,” Alex said as Kara arrived at the DEO with her Super suit on.

 “Can I speak with you here for a second?” J’onn asked walking towards her when he saw her. “I know you’re distracted, but to be clear, our job here at the DEO is to catch the aliens, not let them escape,” the man added irritated.

 “How about you get off my back for once, Hank?” Kara asked back, opening her arms.

 “Supergirl,” Alex reproached her frowning.

 “I thought we were in a good place here,” Hank said looking at her.

 “We're in a good place when I do what I'm told. When I don't, you come down on me,” Kara pointed out while Alex’s gaze became heavy on her.

 “I am tired of it! You want to catch the K'hund, go try it yourself! You're just as strong as me, if you wanted to be.” Kara suggested angrily.

 “You know how dangerous that is for him,” Alex noted.

 “And it's not dangerous for me too?” Kara asked in disbelief. “Every Kryptonian on this planet wants to kill me except my cousin. I have to live with that. And he could, too!” She cried out and Alex opened her mouth surprised.

 “What are you so afraid of?” Kara asked, slightly approaching Hank. “You talk about honoring your people, and yet you refuse to be one of them,” she said while the man folded his arms in defense without saying a word.

 “I’ve got to go. I have work, another job that underappreciates me,” Kara said and then she flew away, leaving the two back.

 “I’m sorry,” Alex apologized.

 “Don’t. Something is burning inside her,” J’onn said back.

 

 

 

"Ponytail, look at you dressed like an adult! That's promising," Snapper cried out pretending to be excited when Kara walked towards his office.

That morning she wore a dress that was part of her new wardrobe. It was a sleeveless dress, pale pink, quite fitted, and she was wearing high-heeled sandals.

"There's a gift on your desk left by one of Lena Luthor's minions," the man added. Kara's face lit up just to hear her name.

"Thanks, this is for you," Kara said placing a hot coffee on the Snapper desk and left the office before the man could actually tell her something.

 Kara walked into her office, put her bag on the desk, and took the note on the gift.  


_'I know your tastes'_

Kara smiled thinking of the first time she walked into Lena Luthor's office with two bags of pastries because she had no idea what Lena would prefer.She opened the gift and saw a handful of donuts of various flavors and took the phone as she bit one.

_'Is this your apology for slipping out of my bed this morning?'_

She put the phone down and turned on the computer to start the article on the K'hund required by Snapper.

**_‘Missing me in your bed, Miss Danvers?’_ **

Kara heard her phone vibrate and took it.

_'Always, Miss Luthor. But I don’t know if I can actually forgive you'_

**_'A Luthor doesn’t beg, Miss Danvers'_ **

_'Oh, that should be verified, because I'm not sure… I have some memories'_

**_'Those are the only memories you will ever have'_ **

_'Well, I would love replaying my memories tonight with you, in my bed'_

**_'Well... someone’s impatient? Babe, I have dinner at the Mile High tonight but I hope it will end soon'_ **

Kara smiled reading how Lena called her “Babe.”

_'Call me when you're done so I can rescue you from that man I don’t like at all'_

**_'It seems like you will be my hero'_ **

_'Always'_

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, Kara returned to the DEO for the training, rather useless and boring, with Alex. It annoyed her so much that she hadn’t even gone home to change but had walked into the DEO with the same dress she wore in the morning, while her Super suit was in the big designer bag. Kara walked to the training room and left Winn so surprised that he had completely detached his eyes from the monitors to observe her astonished.

"Since when are you wearing designer clothes and high heels?" Alex asked as soon as Kara reached her at the doorstep.

 "I found something that displays my stunning body," Kara said, smiling proudly. "But maybe it's better for me to change, at least, for your own good. I don’t want to stick you with a Louboutin," Kara said and with her super speed, she quickly changed into her Super suit.

Alex frowned but DEO's alarm interrupted them and DEO agents went around the big table. J’Onn walked out of his office and reached Winn without even looking at Kara.

"Something is wrong at National City Park," Winn said, trying to better frame the situation.

"It's not possible," Alex whispered as soon as she saw Corbin appear on the monitors.

"Didn’t Lena Luthor fatally shoot him?" Winn asked confused.

"Well, someone has resurrected him," J’Onn answered and turned. "Can you help us, Supergirl?" The man asked, turning to Kara with irony.

"Wait!" Winn exclaimed as Kara was about to fly away. "I'm detecting a big amount of Kryptonite coming from Corbin," he explained as Kara caught abnormal noises at L-Corp.

So she concentrated all her hearing and opened her eyes wide when she heard the doors of the L-Corp break into fragments and the security man yelled at someone to stop immediately.

Kara didn’t think twice about it, she didn’t even turn back and flew away.

"Supergirl! Get back here now!" Kara heard J'onn yelling in the distance.  


She felt a wave of panic at thought of Lena in danger. So when she landed at the L-Corp and saw the alien in the hall of the building, she hit his back , hurling him against the wall.

"Who are you?" Kara asked him, noticing the extraordinary resemblance to J'onn.

"I'm the Cyborg Superman and I'm here to kill," the alien answered and ran over to her, grabbing her by the throat and slamming Supergirl to the ground.

"You've been pretty smart, but I thought you'd fall into the trap. Metallo will be waiting for you at the Park," the man said and Kara laughed amused.

 "He's going to have to wait because I'm going to kill you," Kara replied and got out of the tight grip. She got up and began to hit him with a hail of punches without giving him time to defend himself from the attack and then she kicked his chest making him fall back.

 

Lena was sitting in her office, preparing some papers for the meeting with Mr. Sphere. Once everything was ready, she closed her office with the security code and walked in the elevator. When the doors opened, she saw Supergirl fighting in the hall of her building with an alien, and she was petrified when the Super was kicked off against the great cement symbol of the L-Corp.

 

Kara felt a slight pain at her side and her blood froze when she saw Lena walking out of the elevator. Their eyes met and Kara felt something inside her breaking the moment she saw those green eyes focused on hers. It was at that instant that Lena believed she could see Kara in the eyes of the hero and her heart started beating frantically.

 Cyborg also noticed the presence of the CEO, he looked around and took the big "L" of cement and launched it towards Lena. Kara set aside her pain and rose immediately, running at a disarming speed toward Lena, and letting the large cement letter break on her own body.

 

"Get out of here," Kara ordered and Lena nodded, hiding herself behind the wall.

 

After making sure Lena had hidden herself, Kara came back to attack the alien who suddenly pulled out a piece of Kryptonite before the girl could actually touch him. Kara stopped immediately and fell to her knees under the influence of the green stone. The Cyborg looked at her and punched her causing her fall to the ground, bleeding.

 He covered his hand with the Kryptonian's blood while behind him, Maggie, her team, Alex, and some DEO agents, broke into the hall of the building. Cyborg was forced to open a portal and disappear completely from their sight.

 Lena, who had witnessed the whole scene, came out and started walking towards Alex as soon as she saw her. Alex was too busy checking Supergirl’s vitals to notice her presence.

"Miss Luthor, are you hurt?" Maggie asked.

 "I'm fine, is she okay?" Lena looked worried while watching Alex trying to wake up unconscious and bloody Supergirl lying on the floor of her own building.

 "She will recover. What was an alien doing at L-Corp?" Maggie interrogated her.

"I don’t have the slightest idea. I was going out for a business dinner," Lena answered quietly.

 "Detective, we are inspecting the building and, for now, the labs of Room 6 have been opened," an agent said through the earphone.

 "Alright, continue with the inspection and keep me updated," Maggie answered and then looked at Lena.

 "What is it in the labs of Room 6, Miss Luthor?" the detective asked.

 "Room 6 contains Kryptonite, but the labs are provided with maximum security systems," Lena said as if it was obvious.

 "Well it didn’t seem to provide enough. Did anyone know about the exact position of Kryptonite inside the building?" Maggie asked folding her arms and Lena looked at her with indecipherable expression.

 "No, no one is aware of this information," Lena said coldly.

 "Well, I will escort you home with a team of my agents. They will stay with you for as long as necessary," Maggie said pointing to one of her agent; Lena could only nod.

 

* * *

 "Danvers," Maggie whispered when she walked into the sun lamps room where Kara was still unconscious and Alex was standing at a distance from the bed.

 "How is she?” Maggie asked her looking at Supergirl's body.

 "Her vitals are stable. We just have to wait for her to wake up," Alex sighed, not taking her eyes off her sister.

 "Are you okay?" the detective asked her putting her hand on Alex's back.

 "I don’t know what’s up with her. She responds badly to anyone who gets in her way, is distracted, and she even wears designer clothes and heels everyday," Alex said in disbelief and Maggie smiled.

 "I'm sure little Danvers has found someone who makes her feel more confident about herself and it's a good thing, Alex. Kara has to rely more on herself and explain what's wrong with her," Maggie tried to reason.

 "Relaying on herself doesn’t mean being rude to all those who loves her. She has said things to J'onn ... I didn’t recognize my sister. And before the attack at National City, she didn’t listen to anyone and flew to L-Corp," Alex said full of disdain; Maggie embraced her.

 "We should report to J'onn about what happened. Come with me?" Maggie asked her and took her hand.

 "Yes, I will come back later to check up on her," Alex replied and they both left the room.

 

Kara opened her eyes, stood up removing the drip-feed attached to her arm and flew away.

She felt her strength restored, but her only thought was to know how Lena was doing.

When she returned to her apartment, she took some clothes and flew to Lena's apartment.

She knocked at her doorstep, hearing Lena's heartbeat clear and strong. The door opened after a few seconds and there was Lena, wearing black trousers and a gray blouse. She lost her breath for a moment, but she came to her senses when she saw something in Lena’s gaze had changed.

"Hey, I'm sorry to drown in your house at this time. Alex told me everything," Kara said while approaching and hugging her, feeling Lena smile on her neck.

"You didn’t have to. It's very late," Lena pointed out, but Kara shook her head.

"It's very late, but I had to know if you were okay," Kara explained.

Lena waved Kara in, following her to the couch where they both took a seat.

 "Have you already gotten tired of your new look?" Lena laughed as she looked at Kara's jeans and her white shirt.

Kara smiled at her clothes. "Actually, I grabbed a couple things at random," Kara said blushing through the red Kryptonite effect.

Lena smiled and reached her on the couch, holding her hand on Kara’s leg.

"I'm worried about Supergirl. Detective Sawyer sent me home before I could make sure of her physical condition," Lena said looking into her eyes.

Kara caressed the hand Lena had rested on her leg and looked at her.

"Alex told me she was fine, she will recover. Supergirl just has to pass the effect of Kryponite," Kara explained her smiling.

"Well, remind me to thank her for saving me again," Lena said and Kara nodded.

"Do you want something to drink?" Lena asked her smiling slightly.

Kara leaned closer and stroked her cheek. "I want you to be here with me," she asserted and Lena leaned down and planted swift, chaste kiss on Kara's lips.

Kara seemed to be really worried but Lena couldn’t throw out those thoughts in her head. She runs her hand through Kara's blonde hair, then suddenly and yanked Kara up against herself. Lena kissed her passionately, forcing Kara's lips apart with her own tongue.  


Kara's blood was heated immediately, and she returned Lena's kiss with her own passion. And while Kara was too distracted by what Lena was doing with her lips, she didn’t notice that the woman undid the next three buttons of her shirt. She realized what had just happened when she felt Lena's hand touch her chest where the symbol of the house of El was drawn and Lena pulled away abruptly.

"Just as I thought," Lena whispered and rose from the sofa as far as possible from her. Kara felt panic flowing into her veins and got up.  
 "I didn't think I was telling you this way," she told Lena while approaching her. Lena turned around, folded her arms and looked at her with disappointment.  
 

"You didn’t intend to say anything to me," Lena pointed out. "Is it because I'm a Luthor that I deserved this betrayal? Is it?" She asked looking at Kara in the eyes. Kara quickly approached her.

"If I told you, you'd be in more danger than you already are," Kara explained, looking at her intently. "I've already seen all those I love dying, I lost everything that was important to me!" Kara said, trying to take Lena face in her hands, but Lena pulled away abruptly.

"Now you've lost me too," Lena whispered, masking the sadness she felt inside herself. "You betrayed me. You too. Give me time to think, you owe me this _Supergirl_ ," Lena said her name angrily.

"Don’t push me away, please," Kara whispered looking at her.

"I need time...You can leave the same way you came in," Lena said waiting for Kara to walk out of her apartment.

Kara passed her hand in her hair and surrendered. Lena had to mask her surprise when she saw the girl walk to her balcony and not to the door. Kara turned back a second time, then flew away.

Lena poured a glass of whisky and sat down on the couch.

She wondered how she hadn’t notice it before.

When one of his lab technicians told her that the alien detector had been completely put out of commission.

Alex and Kara were sisters. Alex and Supergirl worked together. Alex called Kara and Kara run away immediately.

At Gala, when Kara and Supergirl weren’t present in the same place at the same time.

When Supergirl had shown her how she was against the idea of organizing the Gala itself.

When Kara showed her strength in her bed, locking Lena’s wrists on the mattress.

 

God, was Kara repressing her powers?

 

When she saw Alex Danvers so concerned about Supergirl laying on the floor of her company.

When Kara was in her bed and looking at her with her blue eyes, there was something vaguely familiar about them.

 

She laughed as she remembered the glasses Kara used to hide her true identity; a completely useless accessory.

To deceive Lena was probably Kara’s attitude. Supergirl and Kara Danvers behaved so differently.

They certainly shared the same values and ideals, but Kara had a completely different way of dealing with things.

At least, until recently, because Lena was certain something had changed radically in Kara’s behavior.

She had attributed that change of behavior to herself. Lena was sure of this; Kara probably had changed seeing regularly Lena and in her bed.

Perhaps she understood that Lena liked that side of her character and then she behaved in a completely shameless and confident way around her.

This was yet another problem to add to the long list of issues to be solved, as someone had just destroyed the ground floor of L-Corp.  


She took a last sip of whisky and took the phone.  


_'I hope tomorrow you can waste a bit of your time with me._

_I’ll be in my office, it's important. Don’t make me wait'_

 

 

 

"Kara is gone," Alex yelled back into the main room of the DEO. Most of the agents were all already home and J'onn was arranging the reports to be sent to the President.

"I’ll try to detect her position with the GPS," Winn said turning on the monitor again.

"Your sister is a wandering mine; something is wrong," J'onn said turning to Alex.

"She's going to her apartment," Maggie said pointing to the monitor that signaled Kara's movement.

"Talk to Kara before the situation gets worse," J'onn suggested to Alex then he walked out of the room.

 

Kara had come home as angry as she’s ever been.

She was tired of that life. Tired of the way everyone was trying to control her, and she just wanted the world to respite her from her “duties” for a moment.

She tore her own Super suit and walked into her room almost naked.

Kara opened the closet and searched quickly though her clothes. When she finally found what she was looking for, she pulled it out and with her super speed, she wore the black costume Winn had designed for her the year before.

She looked at her herself in the mirror, the red trails on her face became more marked.

 


	9. A big alien problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Here I am with a new chapter :)  
> I like how to story is going ... I'm beginning to think I could write a sequel probably with Supercorp babies.  
> It would be awesome!   
> Anyway, Lena saved the alien universe; Kara was reeeally angry but they will getting closer in the next chapter in which Eliza will play a very important role.  
> Guys, let me know what you think, if you like a sequel or whatever you want.  
> See you nex week :)
> 
> Thanks to Lysette for editing this chapter (You're the best)  
> My English really sucks lol

Alex was training in the DEO's room when, through the huge glass window, Winn was showing her phone was ringing.

The woman nodded and walked out of the room to reach her friend.

"It's James," Winn said, handing her the phone.

Alex nodded and answered.

"Alex, Kara didn’t come to CatCo. I thought you'd warn me," James said angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down! Kara didn’t come to the DEO," Alex said in a panic.

"Well, I thought she was late but she didn’t come at all," James told her and Alex started walking to the main room followed by a worried Winn.

"Cover her with Snapper, ll call you when I find out what's going on," Alex said and ended the call.

"The GPS in her boots indicates that she’s in her apartment," Winn said confused, observing his detector's display.

"I’ll go immediately to see what happened. Tell J'Onn," Alex said to him.

"Agent Danvers," one of her DEO colleagues called her from her office and Alex turned towards her. "There is a hostage-taking robbery and detective Sawyer and Supergirl are on the spot." The woman told her and Alex breathed a sigh of relief  knowing that nothing had happened to her sister.

Winn and Alex approached the monitor and Winn smiled happy when he saw Kara.

"Whoa! That's the Super cool dress I've created long ago," the boy exclaimed proudly.

But Alex didn’t smile because when she looked at Kara she realized something inside her eyes had actually changed, aside from  the black Super suit.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number of the only person she thought could help Kara and make her come to her senses.

"Hi Mom, we have a problem. A big alien problem."

* * *

 

 

"We have hostages, and we do not want to hurt anyone," the criminal said.

Maggie tightened the phone in her hand and breathed patiently. "Well, you do not have to hurt anyone. No one is making you do this. You're choosing to do this. You and your friend chose to go into that bank. You chose to take those people hostage," Maggie said trying to let the man think.

She has been trying to make him reason for seventeen hours with her team. "But you know what? You can choose to put your guns down. You can choose to let those people go," the detective added trying to be persuasive enough.

"Look! Up in the sky! "A police officer exclaimed and everyone looked up to the sky to see Supergirl.

Actually, it took more than a minute to understand that she was Supergirl because of her new costume.     

When Maggie saw Supergirl catch the two criminals after seventeen hours of negotiations, all she wanted to do was to fuck off, forget everyone, and go back to bed to sleep with her woman.  

Because this was definitely not the end that story deserved; _not after seventeen hours of negotiating._

"Well, it was a pleasure," Supergirl said with the condescending air after walking the three men to the agent's car.

"I almost had him," Maggie remarked, smiling irritated.

"And I got you over the finish line," Kara said with skeptic air.

"Did you bring your suit to the laundry?" Maggie asked sarcastically.

"Change is always good," Kara replied fleeing without Maggie being able to really reproach her for what had happened.

 

 

"It's another beautiful day in the National City and the Girl of Steel is ready to take on the world!" Kara exclaimed as soon as she landed at the DEO calling everyone's attention and Maggie rolled her eyes when she saw the girl walk fiercely towards the big table in the center of the room.

Winn smiled disgruntled. "This suit is badass," the boy said ~~,~~ pointing at Kara.

"Yes, it looks great on me," Kara said ~~,~~ looking at how the black dress wrapped her body well.

"You didn’t go to work this morning," Alex said; while approachingand looking her over from head to toe.

"Uhm, James is the usual, boring, killjoy," Kara complained rolling her eyes. "Anyway, bank robbers, zero. Supergirl, two," the Super added, turning to Maggie.

Alex had noticed that Maggie was extraordinarily annoyed. Something had happened, something related to Kara's behavior.

"Yeah, why bother trying to talk a guy down when Supergirl can just swoop right in and force him down?" Maggie asked sarcastically smiling and Alex knew that this wouldn’t end well. "Seventeen hours of "‘good old-fashioned hostage negotiation’ wasted,” the detective snorted while Winn and Alex watched the exchange between the two.

"You're not upset that I caught the bad guys and got everyone out safely, are you?" Kara asked amused.

"I would have gotten them to free the hostages," Maggie said to her, confident of herself.

"Maybe. But they're in jail now, where they can’t hurt anyone, and that's all that matters," Kara replied starting to get angry.

"As long as they don’t use the Supergirl defense," Maggie pointed out.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"It's a thing some criminals use to get their charges dropped. It's a perfect storm for a defense attorney; excessive force, evidence contaminated by debris, vigilante justice, "Maggie explained.

"Vigilante justice?" Kara asked laughing. "I did what I had to do to get those people out of there ~~.~~ ," Kara told her as if it was the obvious thing.

"I think what Maggie is trying to say is that what you do is amazing," Alex said, trying to calm the minds.

"When we're up against a giant purple monster or half-cyborg killer, sure. But most of the time, police work requires a more delicate touch," Maggie said, frustrating Alex's efforts.

" _Delicate_ ," Kara repeated frowning.

"Yeah, you broke a guy's arm and you gave another one a concussion. And that was after you knocked in the roof of a National City landmark," Maggie said angrily. "And now it has a big, Supergirl-sized hole in it."

"Maybe, yeah, sure, I broke some walls ~~.~~ But I got everyone out of there safely, and you should thank me," Kara said and Alex opened her eyes.

"Well, I never asked for your help, but you never look before you jump." Maggie said, raising her voice.

"Because I can fly," Kararetorted. AndMaggie gave up, raising her hands in the air and moving away from Kara.

"Why are two of my favorite girls fighting?" a voice asked interrupting them.

Everyone turned to the woman , and Alexsighed some relief as Kara smiled happily and reached her.

"Hi," Kara said, hugging her completely ignoring J'onn at her side.

"Hello, how are you doing?" Eliza asked smiling. "This dress fits you like a glove," she added.

"I'm great, how are you? How are you in the city? ~~"~~ Kara asked curiously.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I needed a break from Metropolis' ~~s~~ air," Eliza explained, not completely lying,  and then took her hand, walking towards Alex and Maggie, andhugging both of them.

"So what were you discussing?" J'onn asked curiously, and Kara rolled her eyes bored.

"Misunderstanding, nothing serious," Alex replied instead of them and smiled hardly.

"Alex told me that you were subjected to the Kryptonite, can I do some test on you?" Eliza asked her daughter.

"I'm fine, really. I recovered quickly," Kara assured her.

"What exactly happened?" Eliza asked her just as she agreed with Alex.

The girl had urgently requested her help because Kara had fled without explaining how things went and refused to speak to J'onn.

So she was the only hope she had. "He weakened me with a piece of Kryptonite and punched me. Then covered his hand with my blood, and well, you know the rest of the story."

"The question is why he did it," J'onn said.

Kara was about to answer when Kalex telepathically communicated with her.

It was one thing they had perfected with Clark and that it had been useful more than once.

"Kara Zor-El, there was an intruder in the Fortress of Solitude," Kalex said.

"Is something wrong, Kara?" Eliza asked her confused when she saw her daughter absent.

"He used my blood to access the Fortress," Kara said ~~,~~ turning to the others. “I have to go,” the Super  said.

"I'm with you," Alex said resolutely, taking out her gun.

"I’ll come with you. I can help Alex to read the Kryptonian at the control center if you have to fight,” Eliza suggested.

"No, totally out of the question, Mom. You can’t come," Alex said firmly.

"Actually, I think it's a good idea,more minds are always helpful," Kara said shaking her shoulders and then took both women and flew to the Fortress.

When they landed in the Fortress of Solitude, the three women walked straight to the control panel where Kara's blood still stained the detector and the pieces of glass were scattered around the panel on the floor.

Alex noticed a specific piece of glass on which there was a label  and on it were engraved  Kryptonian words.

"Look what I found," Alex said to the two, showing the piece of glass in her hands.

"The Medusa project," Kara said confused reading the inscription, while Eliza looked through the monitor to see what had been stolen.

"Well, now we have a big alien problem," Eliza said turning to her girls.

 

* * *

 

Lena had checked that everything had been organized properly. She had spent the night before reading her brother's papers.

The ones Lex had left in the safe of his old office. She had read all her brother's plans to eliminate the Kryptonians  and it was all very creepy.

Sitting in her office, she could not help but wonder if she was doing the right thing.

She had looked at the gray case for more than ten minutes, until Jess opened the door, and she found the person she was waiting for all day in front of her. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me or that you were ignoring me," Lena said, turning to her.

"It seems like we have a real mother-daughter relationship," Lillian Luhtor exclaimed pretending to be surprised.

"The Medusa virus. That's why you sent your goon here," Lena said without letting any emotion. "For Isotope 454. You're in charge of Cadmus."

"Is this the part where you lecture me, like you'd lecture Lex?" Lillian asked amused.

"No," Lena said calmly. "What you said a month ago, there was some truth in that. We're a family, ask me for my help, and I'll give it to you," Lena added sincerely and her mother was surprised by her words.

"It's that easy?" Lillian asked frowning.

"It's that easy," Lena answered opening the case and Lilian could see the Isotope, approaching it slightly.

"I didn’t think you believed in the cause," Lillian said surprised wide-eyed.

Lena had to hide the smug smile. "Then maybe it's time for you to know your daughter a little better."  

* * *

 

Kara returned to the DEO with Alex and Eliza, and J'onn immediately approached them.

"Someone is planning to exterminate the entire alien race," Alex said alarmed.

"What did you find out?" Maggie asked, reaching for them.

"Henshaw stole the virus's formula of the Medusa project from the Fortress of Solitude, which means Cadmus can make as much of the virus as they want because it could be deployed to kill alien combatants,"

"The news just gets better and better," Maggie said,  covering her eyes with one hand.

"Cadmus intends to weaponize Medusa, but they need a dispersion agent, one not available on our planet. But there is an analogue element, Isotope 454," Eliza explained.

"Which is incredibly rare because it's made exclusively by L-Corp ~~.~~ ," Winn added.

"If Cadmus gets their hands on it, they'll be able to spread the virus across the city," Alex said.

"Maybe Lena is working with Cadmus or is in charge of it," J'onn suggested.

"Lena was shocked to see Henshaw," Kara said looking at him angry.

"Ah, the Luthors are pretty good actors," J'onn pointed out.

"Or, well, sociopaths," Winn said.

"Lena _is not_ in charge of Cadmus!" Kara shouted, drawing everyone's attention.

It was at that moment that Eliza saw a spark in her daughter's eyes when she said those words, but didn’t say anything.

She was expecting everything coming home , except for her daughter dating a Luthor.

"I can activate a specific radioactivity detector for the isotope, so we can know if it is taken out o ~~f~~ f the L-Corp," Winn said sitting at his desk.

Suddenly all the monitors were occupied by an obscured figure. "What the hell?" Maggie asked confused as she approached the main monitor.

**_"Tonight our nightmare ends. Tonight every alien who has stepped foot on our planet will die. Earth is for the humans. The future is for the humans. We are Cadmus_ ** **_._ ** **_"_ **

"Well this is creepy," Winn said, looking at the hidden figure.

But the alarm started to sound. "Guess what?" Winn asked turning to them.

"It's moving," Kara whispered. She tried to concentrate on Lena's beat, she usually felt strong and clear while she worked at L-Corp, but now felt less and less.

"Lena is not at L-Corp," Kara said.

"How do you know?" J'onn asked curiously.

"I feel her heartbeat is distant," Kara replied with nonchalance, but Alex stood with her mouth open.

"That's also creepy," Winn said nodding.

"Where is the isotope moving?" J'onn asked.

Winn turned to the monitor. "At the Port of National City, but why? The Port is not a potable water supply." Winn said confused.

"It's the perfect place to launch the virus in the air and spread it across the National City," Eliza answered.

"There's no time, Supergirl. It's just you and me." J'onn said and Kara nodded.

"J'onn, you can’t go out there. If the virus spreads ..." Winn half explained.

"I'll die, I know. But it's a fate I'm willing to accept," J'onn said. "If I die, I want to die like myself. Fighting for what I believe in, not like some mutant horror show..." the man added resolutely.

Eliza approached Kara and took her face in her hands.

"Please, come back home," she whispered looking at her eyes and Kara nodded.

* * *

 

"Some mothers wear lockets with pictures of their children. You wear the keys to a bazooka." Lena said amused when she saw her mother take off the big black cloth from her project and pull out the necklace that enclosed a key.

They had come to the National City port, Lena watched the sky knowing that Kara would be present.

"It's a rocket launcher, and it's yours," Lillian corrected her and handed her the key. "Take it. Prove you're with me. Unleash the Medusa virus and end Earth's alien menace once and for all,” Lena took the key, and put it in the control panel.

"Don’t do it, Lena." Supergirl said as soon as she and J'onn landed, and Lena wasn’t very surprised even though her beat betrayed her emotions.

"Why not? I'm a Luthor." Lena said proudly and Kara froze. Lena turned the key and the virus was launched into the sky.

"Go! I've got this, "J'onn said and Kara flew away following the missile.

"You two are finished," J'onn affirmed to the two women.

"You're wrong about that," Lilian said laughing at him and J'onn was suddenly attacked by Cyborg and launcheed against a container and Lillian and Lena took advantage of the distraction to run away.

Meanwhile, Kara was chasing the missile headed for National City, motivated by the rage she felt at that time, as Lena had betrayed her. Thus the speed increased and she was able to engage the missile. But as soon as her hands lay on it, the missile exploded and Kara was catapulted back.

When she was able to catch the equilibrium again, she flew to the port immediately and when she landed she saw J'onn standing looking up at the sky.

"It exploded in my hands," Kara said, looking at him, and J'onn nodded.

The man opened his arms and closed his eyes. "I'm coming, M'yri'ah," the alien said as little orange sparks began to invade the sky and fell on them slowly like snow flakes.

Kara watched Lena wait for her end, confused by what had just happened, but mostly disappointed because she had believed in them.

She had believed that there might be something extraordinary between them.

And on the other hand, Lena was staring at her with impassive expression without letting any emotion leak.

But the seconds passed and Kara didn’t feel weakened. J'onn looked up at the sky because the wait was agonizing, but nothing happened.

"They should be dead.," Lillian said looking at Supergirl and J'onn. "All aliens should be dead," she added, gazeing to the sky. Then she snapped with disgusted expression.

 _"You._ You switched out the isotope and made the virus inert," Lillian said as she realized that her daughter betrayed her,  and was surprised to have fallen so naively.

"I did," Lena said proudly and amused by her mother's expression. "And I called the police." She added and immediately heard police sirens approaching them.

Lillian turned around as Maggie, Alex, and other agents approached her with guns pointed at her.

"Don’t believe this is over ," Lillian said, turning to Supergirl. "And you don’t believe that you’re safe," she said then turning to her daughter before one of the two agents took her away.

"You’re safe," Alex said, reaching Kara and hugging her, and Kara returned her hug.

"Cyborg is gone," J'onn noticed, looking around.

Kara took a look at the containers with her x-rays and saw nothing, but then she was distracted when she saw Maggie had just finished interrogating Lena.

"Sorry, I have to go," Kara said to J’onn while looking at Lena who was staring at her.

Kara walked to her quickly. "Uhm, nice suit. Have you changed your look again?" Lena wondered as if nothing had happened in the past ten minutes.

Kara suddenly took Lena between her arms abruptly and  Lena opened her eyes wide but before she could actually say something, she swirled in the sky at very high speed while Kara held her in her arms.

She felt her stomach tighten  because she hated flying but alsobecause she didn’t like Kara’s expression at all.

She sighed with relief when Kara placed her gently on the balcony of her house, despite obviously trying to hold down her anger.

 _"Lena_ ," she heard her name with too much emphasis when she walked in her living room.

"You know, I preferred when you called me Miss Luthor; it was pretty sexy," Lena said amused leaving Kara behind and poured herself a glass of water.

"And I preferred when you were on your knees for me," Kara said angrily.

Lena turned to her holding the glass between her hands and tilted her head to the side, looking at Kara from the head to toe.

"Black suits you perfectly," she said, even though she knew she was playing with the fire. She had never seen Kara so angry and for a moment she felt the fear in her veins.

"What the hell were you thinking?  We all could have died!" Kara exclaimed, raising her voice.

"Oh, did you feel that too? The feeling of betrayal, I bet it has devoured your hero soul," Lena said and Kara placed her hand to the wall, but it was so abruptly, that it accidentally causing it to  cracks.

Lena had to admit that it was beginning to scare her.

"Did you do it out of spite? To hurt me?” the Super asked frowning.

 "Actually, I did it to save the alien universe’s ass," Lena said,  placing the glass on the table. "I thought you trusted me since you slept in my bed for a month," Lena said, folding her arms.

"I trust you, but then you decide to sabotage an extermination all by yourself, and I begin to have doubts about the sanity of your ideas," Kara said. "It's the second time that you decide to put yourself in danger to prove that you are not like your family, but you don’t need to. And I can’t panic every time you decide to do something heroically stupid," Kara explained and Lena felt her heart beat sharply.

"Will you ever like some of my ideas?" Lena asked Supergirl amused just as she asked Kara at their first date.

And Kara seemed to remember it because it was enough at the moment to calm her down.

"Unless you decide to start a new heroic mission, yes," Kara answered approaching her and caressing her face.

"Thank you for saving my life," Kara said ~~,~~ brushing her cheek. And she felt Lena's heart beat sharp despite her trying to stay away.

"I want to kiss you," Kara said stroking Lena's lip with her fingertip.

"I thought we were fighting," Lena answered confused.

"Oh, we totally were, because you're so stubborn and almost gave me a heart attack," Kara said resolutely.

"You can’t die from a heart attack," Lena said amused.

"Have you forgiven me?" Kara asked pulling Lena close to her and Lena didn’t oppose.

"I can’t stay mad at you for every long," Lena said. "You know, you give me those puppy eyes even when you're mad at me. They are a lethal weapon," Lena added and Kara smiled slightly.

"Puppy eyes," Kara repeated raising an eyebrow. "So, can I kiss you if I give you the puppy eyes?" Kara asked biting her lip; Lena rolled her eyes.

"No, you can’t. Let me get used to the idea of dating a Super, because it was difficult enough to just think of dating someone before. Now it's more difficult thinking of dating Supergirl," Lena said resolutely and Kara nodded smiling.

"A Luthor and a Super working together..." Kara said repeating Lena's words.

"Oh shut up," Lena said rolling her eyes. "I have to go, tomorrow will be a bad day," she added, and Kara nodded.

“Good night, Miss Luthor,” Kara said smiling.

“Good night, Supergirl.”

 


	10. Until you come back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the delay but I had a lot to study unfortunately and the recent Comic Con events didn't help.  
> Anyway, this is the new chapter, Lena forgives Kara who is still under the red Kryptonite... effect that will stay for at least one or two chapter. Many have told me that they appreciated the total absence of Mon El. That's because I'm thinking about a sequel in which I'll put him in the story.  
> Let me know what you think, your opinions are always important.  
> Thanks to Lysette for editing :)  
> See you soon!

“I thought my chocolate cake was a great way to celebrate your survival," Eliza said when Kara came in through the window in her apartment.

The woman got up from the couch and went to the kitchen cutting two slices of the cake while Kara followed her.

 “You should cook another cake for dinner on Saturday, because I'm going to eat this one now," Kara suggested pointing at the cake and Eliza nodded laughing.

 Kara took the tray with the cake and both sat down at the light wooden table.

 "You could bring someone," Eliza said as the fork sank in the double layer of chocolate.

 "We'll see," Kara said vaguely.

 "Why did you change your costume?" Eliza asked trying to be less invasive than she could seem.

 "I was tired of that school dress; I wanted to change," Kara replied cutting another slice of pie and placing it in the pot.

 "It's similar to Astra's," Eliza noticed, looking at the black costume with the small symbol of the house of El on the right.

 "It reminds me of Krypton," Kara said, continuing to eat.

 "You know, I couldn’t help but see that many things have changed," Eliza said putting down her fork and looking at Kara. "I'm sure the change is for someone, isn’t it?" The woman asked smiling and Kara finally looked up and sighed.

 "Just as I thought," Eliza whispered smiling happily.

 "It's complicated," Kara said disdainfully.

 "My love, you can overcome difficulties if you love a person," Eliza pointed out.

 "Oh no, no. We aren’t at that point yet; the circumstances haven’t allowed it," Kara explained to her, wiping her mouth.

 "Well I have to say that it isn’t very helpful that she’s a Luthor," Eliza said with nonchalance and Kara stopped immediately and stared at her. "Oh, come on, I see how your eyes light up when someone names her; I know you." Eliza explained calmly.

 "Alex doesn’t know anything," Kara said with a sigh.

 "You don’t say! How did you lie to your sister?" Eliza wondered.

 "It's not a good time to drop this bomb," Kara said shaking her head.

 "I can’t wait to meet her," Eliza said taking Kara’s hand and smiling.

 

* * *

 

 The next morning, Lena came to L-Corp early to prevent all journalists and paparazzi from annoying her. It would have been a hellish day, she knew it.

When she walked out of the elevator, Jess was already sitting at her desk and when she saw Lena, she just smiled ambiguously.

 "Good morning, Miss Luthor," she said getting up and following Lena in her office.

 "Hi Jess, is everything ready for today's appointments?" Lena asked, putting her bag on the couch and sitting down.

 "Of course, I also booked a table at the Miles High Club for your lunch break," Jess said warmly.

 "Well," Lena said and then saw a black package with a gray ribbon on her desk. "What is it?" The woman asked curiously and Jess turned.

 "Oh, that one. Miss Danvers sent it this morning and has already called three times to make sure you open it," Jess said hiding a smile and Lena nodded.

 "You can go, Jess. Thank you," Lena said and her secretary left the office. She took the elegant pack in her hands and smiled when she saw the logo.

 

_'A pack of original Ladurée macaron isn’t enough for bribing me, Miss Danvers. And if you continue, you will be responsible for my weight gain and I won’t be very happy'_

**_'You're always stunning Miss Luthor and I can’t wait to undress you again'_ **

Lena opened her mouth reading the message. Kara had never been as direct as in those days.

 

_'You are playing with fire, you should calm down'_

**_'I'm fireproof, no danger'_ **

 

 

 

 

Lena had just left the meeting room where she had summoned all L-Corp members to clarify the situation of her mother's trial.

She had warned everyone that these would be hard days for the company. Two investors had already withdrawn their proposals for collaboration with L-Corp, and two projects would be interrupted immediately.

 After having dismissed everybody, she took advantage of the break and went with Taylor to the Miles High Club, where she would have lunch in perfect and complete loneliness.

 Kara was busy at CatCo and after all that had happened, and she couldn’t forget the anger in Kara's eyes even though she understood that Kara wasn’t really angry, but more a desperate concern for her life.

Lena knew it was a genius about that plan and smiled at herself; thinking of her mother having fallen into her trap.

Lena thought her mother would have been more rational and cautious, but her desire to get rid of the alien universe had blinded her so much that she believed that Lena would follow her brother’s footsteps; way off base.

 

Lena had the opportunity to prove that she wasn’t like Lex; that she wasn’t going to follow her mother in her crazy plan.

Even though she knew that there was another reason why she had devised everything.

 _Or rather_ , the plan seemed fit and ingenious, but it came to light when Kara turned out to be Supergirl.

If her mother had killed the entire alien race, it would mean that even that funny, shy, awkward and beautiful reporter would disappear and Lena couldn’t afford it because… in the end she realized that Kara Danvers was all that she wanted in her life.

 

She had been so focused on work to clean up her own image and that of her own family that she had lost sight of her own life as if it had escaped from her reach.

But now everything was perfect because Kara was there.

 

Taylor opened the door of the big black Audi and let her walk out. "I’ll walk you in, Miss Luthor and I won’t accept no as an answer," the man said resolutely, even despite Lena could see the slight blush on his cheeks because he never had addressed her more than two words .

So Lena smiled and nodded.

 She waited for Taylor to close the door and walked to his side until she reached the elevator.

 "I'll call you when I'm done, thank you Taylor," Lena said dismissing the man.

 

She walked into the great restaurant and got in line behind a blonde woman who arrived before her, waiting for the host.

 "I'm Eliza Danvers, I booked a table," the blonde woman affirmed and the man checked in the big register.

 

Curiously, Lena took a better look at the woman who turned to her after a few seconds, and as she noticed Lena, she smiled almost amused.

 "I'm sorry to intrude, are you Kara Danvers' mother?" Lena asked curiously.

 "Yes, that's me," Eliza said smiling tenderly.

 "I'm ...," Lena offered her hand and Eliza took her warmly.

 "I know who you are, Lena Luthor," Eliza said, and for the first time Lena heard her surname without contempt.

 "Yeah, who doesn’t watch the news?!" Lena asked ironically.

 "Oh, of course. The Luthor’s are famous, but your name comes out of my daughter's mouth more than it does on TV or in the newspapers," Eliza explained and Lena opened her mouth.

 "Miss Danvers, your table is ready," the waiter said interrupting her and the woman nodded.

 "Are you here alone?" Eliza asked.

 "Yes, I reserved a table," Lena replied cordially.

 "We could eat together if you’re not waiting for anyone, and if I'm not being too intrusive," Eliza suggested, and again, Lena was surprised.

 "Sure, if it's not a problem for you, Miss Danvers," Lena smiled slightly.

 "Oh dear, call me Eliza. After all, I'm sure we will have a beautiful relationship," Eliza said and turned to the waiter.

 "Can you walk us to the table?" the woman asked kindly and the waiter nodded making way for the two women.

 

When both of them sat at the table, Lena felt a strange bit of uneasiness. Not excessively negative, but odd, as she sat there with the mother of the woman who slept in her bed for more than a month.

"I hope you don’t feel annoyed. I just wanted to meet you, and since I'm in town, figured I’d take this opportunity," Eliza explained observing her.

"I'm not bothered at all, Miss Danvers. Don’t you live in town?" Lena asked curiously.

"You can call me Eliza, don’t let me repeat it again," Eliza scolded her but Lena felt her heart beat sharply because Eliza gave her another one of her smiles, which was so familiar, among other things.

The waiter came and both ordered while Eliza looked at her curiously.

"Anyway, I'm here just because Alex called me worried about Kara's behavior...have you noticed anything?" Eliza wondered. The waiter poured red wine into their glasses and then walked away discreetly.

"Well, she walked in my office with an Armani dress and Louboutin heels...I don’t think there's anything worrisome about changing her look. Although, I have to admit, she has become very, umm, straightforward," Lena said blushing and Eliza had to hide her smile.

"Alex described the situation, tragically actually," Eliza said frowning. "She told me that Kara also shouted at James Olsen," she added and Lena smiled satisfied; Eliza looked at her curiously.

"I don’t particularly like him," Lena explained to her as she drank her wine, and Eliza nodded.

"Understandable, he was the hugest crush my daughter ever had...well, until now," Eliza said, and Lena looked at her with surprise.

"Uhm, what do you do in Metropolis?" Lena asked her, trying to completely change the subject because the thing was embarrassing her, and she wasn’t a person who easily embarrassed.

"I am a doctor at Metropolis hospital," Eliza replied as their dishes arrived. Black cod, asparagus, and crushed potatoes with a hollandaise sauce for Lena, and salmon tartare with crème fraiche and cucumber on toasted brioche for Eliza.

"I know you've founded the Luthor hospitals," Eliza said once the waiter moved away from their table.

Lena nodded proudly. "I'm also developing new projects to cure incurable diseases; we could maybe work together," Lena suggested smiling.

"You are an unselfish and courageous woman. I really appreciate what you do," Eliza smile at her, clearly referring to recent events.

Lena stopped looking at her and concentrated on the plate, closing her mouth in a thin line.

"My dear, you must be proud of what you are regardless of your family. Kara believes in you firmly," Eliza assured her, taking her hand.

"You don’t have to be so kind with me just because I'm friends with Kara," Lena said softly.

"But I'm not only being kind for this, and you are definitely not just a friend of Kara’s," Eliza said and Lena laughed.

For the first time she felt someone appreciated her.

 

 

When they both finished, they got up and walked toward the exit.

Eliza opened her purse and Lena gestured the waiter.

"Can I walk you home?" Lena asked contentedly.

"Oh, don’t worry. Alex waiting for me at the park, but thank you," Eliza answered with a smile and when she came to the reception, the waiter told her that lunch was offered by Lena Luthor.

Eliza snapped. "I can’t accept that," the woman said puzzled.

"I can’t accept, you're Kara's mother," Lena said resolutely.

"Next time, lunch is on me," Eliza said seriously, pointing her finger.

"Next time?" Lena blushed and Eliza smiled.

"I'm sure this won’t be the last time we'll have lunch together. Actually, tomorrow night we are going to have dinner at Kara’s apartment. Kara would be more than happy to know that you will be there too," Eliza said to her as they both went to the elevator.

"Uhm, lately things with Kara are a bit uncertain. I don’t know if it's the right thing to do," Lena said, not completely sure.

"You will see that things will be resolved, Kara loves you," Eliza said and then walked out of the building; and Lena’s eyes went wide.

They both stopped and Lena smiled impatiently.

"This is my number, I'll be more than happy to work with you," Eliza said pulling out her business card from her purse and Lena immediately took it. Eliza suddenly hugged her but Lena didn’t have the time to metabolize it before Eliza moved away

Lena could not concentrate much after lunch with Kara's mother.

That woman had been so sweet, comforting, and sympathetic to her that her stomach had strained from the emotions.

The only person who had ever make her feel this way was Lex and she was no longer accustomed to that kind of attention.

Eliza had made her feel too many mixed feelings: the joy of having found someone who gave her almost motherly affection, but at the same time sadness, because the same affection had been denied to her by her own mother for a lifetime.

And Eliza had made her understand that Kara loved her, and she was freaking out.

Lena was overwhelmed by the situation because Kara turned out to be Supergirl. She had lied to her, but then her own mother wanted to exterminate all aliens, and Lena felt the absurd need to rescue Kara.

_She missed Kara._

 

 

Lena got up from her desk and stood in front of her office window gazing at the National City nightlife, hoping to see Supergirl flying between skyscrapers.

_'I met your mother at Miles High today and we had lunch together. She told me you have a big crush on me…'_

_**'Eliza at the Mile High? See, fate keeps us on the same path'** _

_Before she could text Kara back, her phone lit up again._

**_'Well, I have more than a crush on you...I thought we were already beyond this point'_ **

_'Beside the fate and your crush on me, we will surely be on the same path for business'_

**_'Business?'_ **

Lena looked up from her phone and saw through the reflection on the window that two men had just entered her office. She continued to pretend, squeezing her hand into her bag in search of something that could be a weapon and patiently waited for the man to approach her.

She snapped and attacked the man with the taser before the other forcefully pulled her out to the balcony by locking her hand with the weapon and then blocking her against the balcony railing. But he did it with too much force and Lena fell over the railing.

 _'Nice way to die,'_ Lena thought and closed her eyes when she saw the asphalt approaching.

But she didn’t feel anything, her body didn’t touch the ground, and she bravely opened her eyes.

When she did, she found herself in Supergirl's arms looking at her with wide-eyes.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Kara asked worried and Lena shook her head.

As the men looked petrified, Supergirl clutched her tighter in her arms and Lena wrapped her arms around her hero and flew back to the twentieth floor of the L-Corp.

"Drop something?" Supergirl asked the two desperate men. And then with her freeze breath, she blew them down to the ground.

Lena landed gently with her feet to the ground and smiled.

"How did you know?" Lena asked her astonished.

"I was getting coffee with Kara Danvers when you texted her," Supergirl said seriously and Lena smiled.

"That's lucky," Lena said frowning.

"Yeah, I saved you this time," Supergirl asserted and Lena tried to hide a smile to hold the game.

"It seems I can’t get rid of you, Supergirl," Lena said pretending to be bored.

"If they try to kill you all the time I don’t believe you can, I'm always protecting what is mine," Supergirl said fiercely, placing her hands on her hips.

"What is yours, uhm?" Lena asked folding her arms but Supergirl turned her gaze away. Someone knocked on the door and Lena pulled away.

"Don’t worry, it’s Maggie. I called her coming here," Kara said as she approached the office door and opened it.

"Hey, are you hurt?" Maggie asked her approaching as her team walked out to the balcony to catch the two men and take them away.

"No, we're fine. Will you take these idiots away?" Kara asked and Maggie nodded.

"Do you have any idea who they are?" Maggie asked turning to Lena.

"My mother probably sent them to kill me," Lena replied with nonchalance.

"No, they seemed rather desperate when they didn’t see you," Kara pointed out.

"It was probably a warning," Maggie assumed and Kara nodded.

"I'm escorting you home," Maggie added taking her phone out to call one of her agents.

"No, I’m taking care of her. I will fly her home," Supergirl said and Maggie looked at her in awe.

"Uhm, okay. Then I’ll bring them to headquarters," Maggie said, looking at her. "Be available, Miss Luthor," the detective said, walking out of the room.

"You don’t have to fly me home," Lena said turning to Kara.

The girl rolled her eyes and then took Lena in her arms.

"Kara, seriously. I don’t like to fly," Lena said looking at her.

"I won’t drop you. Close your eyes and enjoy the ride," Kara assured her.

 

 

When Kara landed on the penthouse balcony, Lena was sleeping in her arms and she didn’t want to wake her up. Kara made sure she didn’t move too abruptly and walked in Lena’s room, placing her gently on the bed, and covering her with the black blanket.

Kara gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

She took off her black suit and layed on the couch. That night, she wasn’t going to leave her woman alone.

 

 

The next morning, Kara opened her eyes and realized she wasn’t in her apartment but on a couch; the large, comfortable, gray sofa that belongs to Lena Luthor. She rubbed her eyes and turned away when she felt the presence of someone strange in the apartment.

An elegant middle-aged woman was cleaning in the kitchen area.

The sight of her stopped Kara in her tracks.

She had short blonde hair and clear blue eyes; she wore a plain white tailored shirt and a navy blue pencil skirt. The woman froze when she noticed her and blushed.

Supergirl was almost naked in front of her eyes. Kara was just wearing her blue bra and matching panties but she behaved nonchalantly.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage," Kara's voice was quiet, unable to hide the curiosity in her voice.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I'm Mrs. Jones, Miss Luthor's housekeeper," she said, trying not to stammer.

"Good morning," Lena said, coming out of her room already dressed, and was surprised when she saw Kara, rather naked in front of her housekeeper.

"Good morning Miss Luthor," Miss Jones greeted cordially. "Can I prepare breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes, make sure you cook more than one omelette for Supergirl," Lena answered and Miss Jones nodded. "Supergirl, can you follow me in my office?" Lena asked and Kara nodded taking her costume from the floor.

Lena closed the door behind her when both were in her office. "You stayed last night," Lena said folding her arms.

"I didn’t want to leave you alone after what happened," Kara said wearing the dress to be decent because she couldn’t focus much on whatever was going to happen as Lena was still looking at her that way.

"Uhm thank you...I've never seen Miss Jones so pale," Lena said smiling. The smile faded once Kara, with her super speed, reached her; a few inches from Lena’s face.

Lena stared at Kara for a millisecond; Kara gently stroked her cheek with the back of her fingers.

Lena leaned down and kissed her, and finally, the world seemed to be normal again.

The first meeting of their month was hesitant, gentle. The touch of Kara's lips to Lena's reverberated throughout her whole body.

Lena placed her right hand on Kara's cheek, stroking it gently while Kara pulled her as close as possible. Lena pulled back biting her lip, their collective breathing ragged and mingling.

Kara's hand pushed some of her hair back behind her ear.

"What are you doing to me?" Lena whispered.

"Kissing you," Kara answered caressing her neck and kissing her jaw.

"Yeah, I can see that," Lena said laughing.

"I want you back, nothing has changed," Kara whispered seriously.


	11. Hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Here's the new chapter.  
> Let me know what you think, your opinion, your ideas.  
> Thanks for the follows and the kudos; I'm happy that you like what I write.  
> See you next week :)  
> Thanks to Lysette for the editing :)

Kara had just finished lunch. She returned to CatCo, and when she walked out of the elevator, everyone looked at her and while whispering to each other.

Kara didn’t have time to listen to what her CatCo colleagues were saying behind her; she honestly didn’t care much about it.

She walked toward her office but stopped at her glass doorway. There were flowers everywhere; on the desk, on the window near the little beige sofa. A party of red and white roses, and plumerias; because really, who wouldn’t love them.

She immediately realized who sent the flowers. When she saw the new CatCo issue open on her desk, her realization was enforced. She approached her desk and recognized what was written on that page, where there was a single red rose placed; it was her article on Lena Luthor.

"Are you in a budding relationship with the young Luthor?" a voice asked her scornfully behind her.

Kara took the red rose in her hands and turned to the man at the threshold of the door.

"You are my boss, but I don’t have to tell you the details about my private life," Kara replied smiling.

"I'm concerned if you're not objective about what you're writing," Snapper pointed out.

"My relationship with Lena Luthor doesn’t affect what I write about her," Kara said, beginning to falter. "I write what you all ignore," Kara added.

"Well, we'll see the next time," Snapper said turning away. "If there is one..." he added subtly, but Kara heard him. And, for a moment, she thought about melting his face with her heat vision.

 

* * *

 

When Lena looked up at her big, gray clock in her office, she closed her computer, and grabbed her bag. That Saturday, she had sent everyone home, giving all her employees a free afternoon.

Taylor waited for her at the entrance of the L-Corp building, opened the car door, and escorted Lena to one of the most well-stocked and refined wine shops in National City.

She was unsure and tremendously agitated.

"What do you prefer, Miss Luthor?" The owner of the shop asked her. "I think a gray Pinot fits everything that's going to be prepared," Lena said looking at the big wall full of bottles.

She came home to change her outfit with a bottle of Pinot and two pies; Kara's favorite.

Taylor tried to hide his amused smile by lowering his eyes because it was probably the first time that Lena Luthor went from one side of the city to another just to buy a cake.

 

 

"Alex, add a seat for another person," Eliza said as Alex carried the tableware and Maggie picked up the glasses from the large wooden cabinet.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Alex curiously asked, and Eliza nodded.

"Kara, it's almost ready!" Maggie called her.

Kara was still in her room changing her clothes; there was a fire near a school and she still smelled of burnt.

She heard the bell ring, and concentrated her hearing, listening to a very familiar beat.

Eliza went to the door and opened it, finding Lena Luthor in front of her.

Alex became pale and Maggie frowned.

"Lena, how lovely to see you again," Eliza wrapped her in a warm hug and Lena blushed.

"Come in, my dear," Eliza added letting Lena walk in the apartment.

Kara walked out of her room in that moment and looked at her, surprised.

"Lena," Kara said looking at her.

"Hi," Lena greeted her and for a moment it seemed that the world had stopped.

Maggie looked at the scene and finally realized what was really happening between Lena Luthor and Kara.

It was all so clear.

"I brought a bottle of Pinot and some dessert," Lena said and felt that Eliza was scolding her with just a glance.

"You didn’t have to," she said while closing the door.

"Hi Alex," Lena said smiling slightly.

"You two know each other?" Alex asked, rather puzzled, waving her hand to indicate the two women.

"We met at the Miles High Club," Eliza replied back at the stove.

"Detective Sawyer, it's so nice to see you for the first time in a circumstance that isn’t dangerous for my life," Lena said ironically.

"Well, outside of those circumstances you can call me Maggie," the woman said cordially.

"And you can call me Lena," the CEO said back.

Kara approached Lena, kissed her on the cheek, and took her hand to walk her toward the table.

"At the Miles High...what were you doing at that restaurant?" Alex asked more and more curious as Kara was sitting at the table and Lena was next to her.

"My dear, Miles High salmon tartar has no rivals," Eliza said. "Well, you two? Get up and bring the food on the table," Eliza said turning to her daughters with reproach and Kara rolled her eyes.

Alex and Kara took the plates and brought them to the table. Kara sat down beside Lena, holding a hand on Lena’s leg and approaching her ear while the other women were too distracted to notice them. "I'm glad you're here," Kara whispered and kissed her cheek.

Lena felt a fire inside of her.

"This wine is great," Maggie said.

"And it matches well with the fillet," Eliza said as she ate another piece of meat.

"Delicious fillet," Lena pointed out, and Alex rolled her eyes.

What did Lena Luthor do at their dinner, especially after what happened with her mother?

"I'm thinking of staying for a few months in National City," Eliza said.

"How come?" Kara asked curiously.

"Because I received a pretty tempting proposal," Eliza said and Lena blushed.

Kara smiled and looked at Lena tenderly.

"Don’t tell me…" the blond whispered. Lena tried to hold on to her dignity, and not melt in front of those blue eyes that were looking at her as if she were the most beautiful thing in the whole universe.

"What proposal?" Alex asked curiously.

"Lena is working on some projects involving incurable illnesses with Luthor technology," Eliza said pleased and Alex turned to the CEO.

"And I was informed about one of Midvale's most brilliant and prepared bioengineer, and of course, the name Eliza Danvers was mentioned," Lena said smiling.

"Alex is also very much prepared for such things," Maggie said proudly to break a spear in favor of her girlfriend.

"I would be more than happy to work with the Danvers’ family members," Lena said nodding. Also because she knew about the existence of the DEO, and that Alex had a very important role in dealing with alien biology and technology.

But only Kara knew it.

Lena and Eliza cleared the table and went back to the kitchen to cut the pie Lena had brought, while Alex, Kara, and Maggie had just been sitting.

Kara felt her sister's look on her during those awkward moments of embarrassing silence.

"Come on Alex; tell me what you want to tell me. I thought I was the one with the heat vision here," Kara said looking at her sister.

"What is Lena Luthor doing your apartment during our family dinner?" Alex asked and Maggie covered her eyes with her palm; she knew this story wouldn’t well.

"Eliza invited her and I don’t mind, at all," Kara answered folding her arms.

"Since when are you so friendly?" Alex asked irritated.

"She saved me more than once; she saved you too. You should thank her," Kara said.

"She saved you from her mother," her sister let her know.

"That's right; she is not like her family. So stop judging her,” Kara warned her.

 

Right at that time, Eliza and Lena returned to the table carrying the sliced pie.

"It's my favorite," Kara said excitedly.

"I know; I brought two of them. Knowing you, you'll eat the other all by yourself," Lena smiled and put her hand on Kara's leg, stroking her over the fabric of dark jeans.

"You spoil me too much," Kara said eating her piece of pie.

"I know, although I think you should eat healthier things," Lena said and Maggie nodded firmly.

"When she was a kid, and did something wrong, her punishment was to remain without potstickers for a week," Eliza laughed.

"No, please. Don’t start with stories about my childhood," Kara begged Eliza.

"I would be curious to hear one of them, you know," Lena said laughing, and Kara put down her fork.

"If you love me, don’t do it," Kara warned her, and Eliza laughed.

"Maybe next time Lena will be with us," Eliza answered and Alex was astonished.

"Yeah, next time..." Lena whispered, and Kara took the hand that Lena had left on her leg between hers.

 

"Kara, it's time for me to go. I’m going to see Hank for breakfast tomorrow at Noonan's and I don’t want to be late," Eliza said and as an excuse; it was also quite feasible.

"If you want, I can accompany you home," Lena suggested, taking the phone to call Taylor.

"Thank you, but I drove and I don’t want you to be forced to go home right now," Eliza said taking her bag and smiling.

"It was a pleasure," Eliza said hugging Lena. Lena managed to hug her back this time.

"For me too," Lena smiled.

"Thank you for everything; even for the surprise guest," Kara said to Eliza embracing her.

"Good night, girls," the woman said and then closed the door behind her; leaving the two alone.  

 

"Soooo, my office is overflowing with flowers," Kara said getting closer to Lena.

"Really?" Lena asked frowning.

"Yeah. You did not have to do that," Kara said smiling and Lena's heart was freaking out.

"Yeah, I did. I don’t know how to thank you, no one has ever stood up for me like that," Lena said and Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist.

"Well, now you have someone who will stand up for you," Kara said while leaving a sweet kiss on Lena's cheek. "Always," she repeated, looking at her green eyes.

"Uh, Supergirl may have saved me…but, Kara Danvers, you are my hero," Lena said amused and Kara laughed.  

"You know, Eliza likes you. That is a fact," Kara said laughing and sitting on the couch dragging Lena with her.

"I like her too," Lena said placing her elbow on the backrest and leaning her cheek on the palm of her hand.

Kara approached her very slowly, with a glance that kept her long.

"And do you like me?" Kara asked amused looking at her lips.

"Should I show you?" Lena asked back, cocking her head, and Kara bit her lip.

Lena's attention was taken away by that gesture and she stroked Kara's lip with her fingertip.

"Don’t bite your lip," Lena whispered devouring Kara with her eyes.

She leaned forward until her lips met Kara's. Then Kara's arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, and kissing Lena like her life depended on it.

Lena kissed her back with equal fervor; her fingers twisting and fisting in the blond hair.

Their tongues entwined, with passion and ardor erupting between them.

Lena tasted divine; hot, sexy, and her scent. She dragged herself away from Kara's, and was staring down at her.

Lena pressed her forehead against Kara's, giving them both the opportunity to slow their breathing.

"Did I manage to convince you?" Lena asked shifting a strand of hair behind her ear; Kara licked her lips.

"I need another hint," Kara answered licking her own lips.

Lena smirked and threaded her fingers around the back of Kara's neck and kissed her, sliding her tongue across Kara's lower lip and she could tell that Kara was starting to grow impatient.

Kara grabbed Lena between her arms and with her super speed went in her bedroom, gently releasing Lena on the floor.

Lena didn’t waste any time, grabbed Kara's face, and kissed her roughly.

Kara knew that the display of her powers really turned Lena on, and she smirked in the kiss.

As Lena unbuttoned her shirt, Kara reached for the zipper of the gray silk dress, slowly sliding the clasp down.

Lena's lips became more insistent, more provocative; her tongue invading Kara's mouth. Kara was starting to lose control.

She pulled away and grabbed Lena's shoulders, spinning her around so she was facing away from Kara. Kara finished the long journey south with Lena's zipper, smoothed her black hair away from her shoulder, and ran her tongue up Lena's neck to her hairline and back again, kissing and sucking.

Lena moaned and slowly Kara peeled her dress off Lena's shoulders and down past her breasts, kissing her neck under her ear.

Then she unclasped the black lace bra and pushed it off Lena's shoulders, freeing her breasts. Kara's hands reached out and cupped each one as she murmured her appreciation in Lena's ear.

"So beautiful," Kara whispered and turned Lena again, capturing her mouth with her own.

Kara peeled Lena’s bra, her dress, and panties down, and then kissed Lena again.

Lena tugged Kara’s shirt hard, ripping it open. The buttons flew everywhere, disappearing onto the bedroom floor and Kara moaned in her mouth. Lena pushed Kara’s shirt off her shoulders fast and let it fall to the floor.

She run her lips up to Kara’s jaw, nipping softly, and Kara groaned.

Lena’s fingers fumbled at Kara’s waistband, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper, while Kara lowered her gaze to Lena’s hands on the button of her jeans, incredibly turned on.

Lena pushed Kara on the mattress, and she could swear the she heard the bed crack a little.

Then she crawled up the bed so that she was kneeling between Kara’s legs, gloriously naked. She placed her hands on the mattress at Kara’s side, kissing her uncovered abs (Kara knew Lena had a thing for them) while her right hand grabbed Kara’s hip hard.

Lena’s lips went on her neck, leaving a trail of hot and wet kisses; nipping against her skin and Kara gasped when she felt Lena sucking hard on the skin between the shoulder and her neck.

Kara could feel Lena’s other hand sliding underneath her, moving under her shoulder and towards the clasp of her bra. So she pushed herself up and away from the mattress to help her.

Lena quickly removed the bra and tossed it away and gripped Kara’s waist lowering her mouth on her throat as Kara closed her eyes.

She felt Lena’s mouth on one of her nipples, and her hips bucked suddenly.

 

“ _Oh Rao, yes,”_ Kara managed to say, her fists closing around the black hair spread on her chest.

Lena smiled slightly before moving to the other nipple, grazing it with her teeth and sucking hard.

Then she kissed her chest, licking the line between the abs and kissed past her navel. Lena’s hands reached the waistband of Kara’s underwear and began to pull it downward while Kara was watching the entire scene raising herself on her elbows.

“Enjoying the show?” Lena asked smirking and Kara pulled her up, pushing their lips together again.

“Inside,” Kara whispered and Lena looked at her deeply, her blue eyes full of lust.

“Open your legs,” Lena ordered with a firm voice.

Kara’s felt her own heart beat furiously and obeyed to the command.

She opened her legs wider, Lena brought her hand back to Kara’s heat, brushing through Kara’s folds.

Lena began to tickle around Kara’s opening and extended her forefinger upwards to meet her clit. She saw Kara’s hands tighten on the blanket, trying to repress her strength and her hips jerk forward.

Lena’s fingers slid down without warning, the tips rubbing against her entrance feeling Kara was ready.

She kissed Kara and entered her in a single slick push, and Kara pulled away from her mouth biting her lips .

“You can touch me, Kara,” Lena whispered noticing that Kara’s hands were grapping the sheets from the beginning and they never touched her body.

Kara shook her head, and Lena pushed her fingers inside of her fast. Kara spread her legs even wider and her hips eagerly met Lena’s touch, she was moving faster, thrusting in and out of her, hitting the bundle of nerves with every quickened stroke.

Kara felt her head roll back, sinking into the pillows. Her stomach was tightened because of the building tension.

Lena’s mouth closed down over her nipple and added a third fingers as Kara’s hand run on her headboard and tightened around it.

Lena eyes were wide open when she heard the crack, she raised her gaze seeing on the headboard the print of Kara’s hands, and she pushed harder inside Kara, unintentionally.

She felt the pain around her fingers and understood something blocked her movements.

Kara opened her eyes suddenly. “Whoa, why did you stop?” She asked trying to catch her breath again, looking at Lena with her eyes wide open.

“Kara, you blocked me,” Lena let her notice amused but when Kara tried to move, she felt pain again.

Lena slipped down Kara’s body and her tongue brushed against Kara’s sex.

“Lena, I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Kara moaned trying to pull away and she felt Lena smile against her.

Her tongue was relentless, strong, and Kara’s body started to quicken as the tension accumulated in her stomach.

“Lena…I can’t…” Kara tried to say, but she lost ability to think as she felt the fingers start to move slightly inside her.

Lena took advantage of it to push her fingers fast and deep while she closed her lips around Kara, and began a series of quicker, more powerful licks.

She noticed Kara whisper something in another language (Lena thought it was Kryptonian), and the rapid fluttering of her abs. Lena breathed deep through her nose and grabbed Kara’s hips tight.

The blonde curled her toes in pleasure and squirmed as the waves of pleasure ran through her body.

And finally Lena felt her fingers released while Kara’s legs fell weakly on the mattress.

Lena slowed her fingers and slid out of Kara, leaving kisses all over her abs and between her breast.

After Kara was sure she could breathe again, she sat up wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist, and kissed her.

Then Kara pulled away and took Lena’s hand; she used her x-ray vision to check if her fingers were broken.

“They aren’t broken, but I can call Alex so she will give you some painkillers,” Kara said worried.

Lena smiled slightly and took Kara’s face between her hands and kissed her again slowly, stroking her cheek.

“Uhmm… don’t think you can distract me,” Kara whispered caressing Lena’s lower back.

“Can’t I?” Lena asked pushing a lock of the blonde hair behind Kara’s ear.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said with a serious tone.

“Hey, the only thing that is broken in this room is your headboard,” Lena let her notice amused, and Kara chuckled.

She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and started to kiss the skin of her shoulder while Kara grabbed her hips, pulling her closer.

“Besides, thinking about your strength really turned me on,” Lena admitted and Kara pushed her hips against Lena’s.

Then she grabbed Lena’s face and kissed her, Kara’s eyes were luminous with desire, firing the already heated blood that was pounding through Lena’s body. Her mouth was slack as Lena tried to drag precious air into her lungs.

“What else turns you on?” Kara asked kissing her neck.

“When you use your super speed,” Lena confessed in a moan, and suddenly she was on her back on the mattress and Kara was on top of her.

Lena knew how their little game was going to end.

“What else?” Kara asked again leaving open mouthed kiss on Lena’s throat and opened Lena’s legs with her right hand.

“When you pin my hands down on the mattress,” Lena answered and Kara did what she wanted, placing her hand on the mattress and she pushed her hips down on Lena’s.

“Oh God,” Lena moaned as she felt Kara’s sex on hers.

“You know, I can do a lot of things with my powers,” Kara whispered and Lena felt a shiver along her spine.

“Show me,” Lena said and Kara accepted the challenge.

Kara didn’t waste any more time; she dragged down Lena’s body and slid her palms under her ass, kneeling over her body.

She kissed the inside of Lena’s thighs, and Lena knew something was going on, something was different.

Her mind went blank when Kara slid her tongue right on her center.

_Freeze breath._

Lena gasped, her legs locked, moving her sensitive center farther from Kara’s mouth.

Kara smirked and grabbed Lena’s inner thighs spreading her legs.

She dipped down and ran her tongue through the wetness, covering as much as she could in one stroke, and Lena placed her hand on Kara’s head, grinding against her face.

Lena’s hands flew to cover her mouth as Kara entered her with her tongue. She tried her best to muffle her moans but Kara noticed it and moved away from where she was, replacing her tongue with the fingers.

“I want to hear you,” Kara whispered pulling away the hand from Lena’s mouth.

“I won’t last long if you…” Lena tried to say but her words died in her throat as Kara increased the speed of her thrust, and she threw her head back into the pillow.

“You don’t have to,” Kara said and began to push inside her with a speed that was not exactly human.

Kara leaned toward her ear and softly nibbled on her earlobe and Lena was desperately grinding on Kara’s fingers.

She was getting close, the pressure in her stomach building with every thrust.

Kara lifted one of Lena’s legs to go deeper; she felt Lena’s walls tightening and she rubbed her on the inside.

Lena’s hands were on her back pulling her impossibly closer as her orgasm sent shockwaves through her body.

“Oh God,” Lena moaned and placed her hand on Kara’s wrist to stop her because her legs were trembling.

Kara slowed her movements, letting Lena come down from her high before removing her fingers.

“Come here,” Lena whispered grabbing Kara’s face between her hands and pulling her for a kiss and Kara fell on top of her.

Lena’s tongue brushed against her lips, darting forward when Kara opened her mouth while her hand caressed Kara’s head.

Kara hid her face in the hollow of her neck and Lena caressed her back, her hips, and her arms.

“I love you,” Kara whispered.

Lena’s heart started to beat roughly, and she pulled Kara even closer, kissing the skin near the blonde hairline.

“I love you too.”


End file.
